Perdida
by Zetus
Summary: Enamorada de su protector y habiendose confesado varias veces, Rin espera que el youkai le corresponda. Sin embargo, cuando el principe se guarda cualquier respuesta, ella decide buscar la felicidad lejos del palacio.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin son propiedad de la genial y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

…………………………

Perdida – Zetus

Capítulo 1

Cansada de esperar

……………………………

Era una noche de suave brisa, plagada de estrellas. Dando un suspiro, Rin miró una vez más al cielo y decidió irse a dormir. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho a su amo que lo amaba. Al principio había sido algo directa, pero con el pasar del tiempo y desalentada por la actitud indiferente su amo, perdió la ilusión, aún cuando sus ojos no podían esconder el amor que sentía. Cerrando los ojos un momento, recordó como meses atrás hasta se había atrevido a besarlo en la mejilla, en un desesperado intento de motivar sentimientos más románticos en su amo. Todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles, porque el youkai siempre encontraba una forma de evadirla.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, miró de reojo hacia la estancia de su amo al final del pasillo sintiendo ganas de llorar. Con un profundo suspiro se contuvo; no tenía caso derramar más lágrimas, era claro después de tantos años juntos, que aquella puerta permanecería cerrada para siempre, acabando con la esperanza de convertirse en algo más que una simple protegida. Dando un paso dentro de su cuarto, se dejó caer sobre el futón abatida. Poniéndose su ropa de dormir se recostó y fijó su mirada en el techo. Suspirando, recordó la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma dos semanas antes; la última vez que se atrevió decirle a su amo sobre sus sentimientos.

………………………

2 semanas antes…

Rin se paseaba por las afueras del castillo como todas las tardes, cuando escuchó la voz de su amo llamándola. Tomando una flor del suelo, caminó hasta él con una sonrisa.

"Aquí estoy amo!"

"No te alejes del castillo!"

"Gracias por cuidar de mi, me hace sentir especial…por eso lo quiero tanto"

La voz de Rin se deshilachó con las últimas palabras y Sesshoumaru sintió una oleada recorrer todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo. En silencio, admiró la belleza femenina con una sonrisa escondida en la comisura de sus labios. Respirando profundo, Rin levantó la mirada y por un segundo creyó que el youkai iba decirle algo.

A veces como ahora, la miraba tan intensamente que sentía el estómago hecho jirones, pero antes de que su emoción se esparciera a todo su cuerpo, Sesshoumaru giró sobre sus talones dejándola sola, con el amor llenando cada uno de sus poros. Desilusionada y con el corazón roto, Rin dejó que las lágrimas humedecieran sus mejillas, prometiéndose, que de no tener alguna señal de su amo en los próximos días, dejaría el castillo para siempre.

(Se lo volví a decir, él sabe muy bien que lo amo pero nunca me dice nada, ya no puedo seguir esperando…)

………………………

Dos semanas más tarde, ahí estaba ella sola en su cuarto con la vista fija en el techo. Sintiéndose miserable por amar a alguien que probablemente la veía como a una niña y no como mujer. Por momentos cuando la miraba fijamente, sospechaba que su amo sentía algo especial, pero eso no era suficiente, ella necesitaba más que una mirada y el príncipe jamás se lo daba.

Cubriéndose con la manta para tratar de conciliar el sueño, tomó la decisión de dejar el castillo en cuanto su Amo saliera de viaje. Antes de sucumbir al sueño, hizo una lista mental de todo lo que tenía que reunir para irse. Era una lista tan pequeña que le dio risa, algo de comida, tres kimonos, un cepillo y unas cuantas monedas que tenía guardadas desde hacia años.

(Tengo que irme bien lejos para no tener la tentación de volver. Si muero en el intento no me importa, pero no voy a quedarme aquí esperando. Me voy a poner vieja y yo quiero tener bebés algún día, experimentar el amor de un hombre…)

………………………

Aunque los días siguientes aquella tarde, Sesshoumaru notó un cambio en la actitud de Rin, no dijo nada. Estaba consciente que los sentimientos femeninos por él iban más allá del agradecimiento o admiración y eso lo confundía. Constantemente pensaba en eso, pero jamás llegaba a una conclusión clara de que sentía por ella, y tampoco sabia como expresar su necesidad de tenerla en su vida. Confiado de que Rin siempre estaría a su lado, nunca consideró que su actitud evasiva, la empujarían a hacer algo tan drástico como dejar el castillo e ir en busca de la felicidad que él le negaba.

Los días pasaron y como era de esperarse, Sesshoumaru permaneció igual que siempre, haciendo que Rin pasara sus últimos días en el castillo, callada y distante. Aunque algunos de los sirvientes notaron el cambio de actitud en ella, ninguno dijo nada, fortaleciendo así la decisión femenina de dejar atrás todo.

Después de 10 agonizantes días de esperar, Sesshoumaru anunció que volvería a salir. Yoro, uno de sus empleados de confianza, fue el único que salió a despedirlo. Sentada en el jardín a la sombra de su árbol favorito, Rin vio a su amo partir y lloró en silencio. Esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

…………………………………

3 días después…

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte cuando Rin le dijo a Yoro que saldría a caminar un rato. Algo extrañado de que escogiera aquella hora para pasear, el youkai le dijo que mandaría alguien para cuidarla. Sin que Yoro la viera, Rin arrugó la cara porque sabía perfectamente que todos en el castillo la soportaban por temor al Príncipe.

"No es necesario que hagas eso, no me pasará nada! Volveré en la noche"

Yoro se la quedó viendo desconcertado, algo en su voz sonaba diferente, como áspero. Aunque había notado su retraído comportamiento, no se atrevió a conversar con ella y a pesar de haberla visto crecer, la joven era un enigma. El jamás había comprendido la verdadera razón de porque su amo la conservaba a su lado.

En el momento que se alejó lo suficiente, Rin dio un vistazo sobre su hombro. Segura que nadie la vigilaba, rodeó los muros del castillo hasta encontrar todas sus pertenencias envueltas en una tela verde. Una vez que aseguró bien el fardo a su espalda, buscó un sendero apartado y echó a correr para alejarse lo más rápido posible del castillo. Estaba segura que nadie se percataría de su ausencia hasta entrada la noche, o quizás días después, facilitándole las cosas.

Cansada de correr, se detuvo un momento para descansar y comer algo. Ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar hacia atrás porque sabía que nadie saldría a buscarla, y estaba en lo correcto, Yoro se dio cuenta que no estaba hasta al día siguiente. Por tres días caminó sola y al cuarto, pasaron varias horas antes de encontrar algún humano. Eso la puso feliz porque significaba que había varios kilómetros entre ella y los dominios del príncipe. Al llegar al borde de un poblado, se atrevió a mirar sobre su hombro en una silenciosa despedida al lugar que hasta ahora había sido su casa.

Al principio, caminar entre gente como ella fue extraño, pero rápidamente se relajó y fue como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. Pasó el día recorriendo el pueblo, viendo la gente pasar de un lado a otro, soñando con un día ser parte de algún poblado. Al oscurecer, se alejó del pueblo en busca de un sitio donde comer y dormir.

………………………

Yoro regresó al castillo con el rostro desfigurado por la preocupación. Yuma su esposa, lo esperaba en la entrada, consciente por la expresión de su marido, que no había encontrado a Rin. De todos en el castillo, fue la única en notar que no estaba, pero permaneció callada porque comprendía muy bien los motivos de la joven. Al llegar junto a su esposa, Yoro se frotaba la cabeza nervioso, hablando sin dejar de ver al horizonte.

"No debí dejar que fuera sola a pasear!"

"Esto no es tu culpa, ella necesitaba más!"

"Que dices? Mas de que? Aquí nunca se la trató mal y siempre tuvo de todo"

La youkai torció los ojos y le dijo que Rin se había cansado de esperar a que el príncipe correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Asombrado, Yoro frunció el ceño preguntándole de que estaba hablando. Con una sonrisa, le dijo que Rin estaba enamorada y casi todos en el castillo sabían.

"No te creo…porque yo no sabia?"

"Porque eres muy distraído para notar que ella estaba enamorada!"

"Pero como se le ocurre? El jamás se enamoraría de una humana"

"Y crees que no lo sabe? Pero tampoco podía evitarlo!"

Yoro sacudió la cabeza y se negó a creer que Rin hubiera abandonado el castillo por voluntad propia, diciendo que estaba perdida y seguiría buscándola hasta encontrarla.

"Perdida? No seas ingenuo, Rin se fue…ojalá encuentre alguien que la quiera!"

Con el corazón oprimido, Yoro suspiró y pensó en como iba decirle al príncipe que su protegida se había escapado bajo sus narices. Al preguntarle a su esposa cual creía iba ser la reacción del amo, Yuma le dijo sin titubear que no le iba importar, porque el youkai era duro como una piedra; de lo contrario habría aceptado aquel amor de buena gana, agradeciendo su buena suerte.

"El no tiene corazón, sabe muy bien que lo ama y nunca hizo nada para corresponderla. Aunque vivía aquí, estaba sola; lo que es peor, con un amor no correspondido, cualquiera se cansa de una situación así. Bien por ella que decidió irse, sobrará quien quiera tenerla como esposa!"

Angustiado, Yoro sopesó las palabras de su esposa comprendiendo que tenía razón. Resignado, empezó a caminar hacia su habitación; esa noche antes de irse a dormir, incluyó en sus plegarias a Rin, deseándole una larga y feliz existencia lejos del castillo.

(Kami-sama te ruego cuides de la muchacha, es muy buena y su único pecado fue enamorarse!)

Yoro salió en busca de Rin una semana completa, pero con cada día que pasaba, las esperanzas de encontrarla se fueron evaporando hasta convertirse en nada. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, como si una fuerza invisible escondiera su aroma impidiendo seguirle el rastro. Dos semanas más tarde, cuando tenía un mes perdida, Sesshoumaru regresó al castillo. Yoro esperó que el príncipe lo llamara después de descansar y refrescarse, para darle la noticia.

A una hora de su regreso, Yoro recibió el llamado de su amo, para que le informara como había estado todo en su ausencia. El youkai abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, dio un suspiro para darse fuerzas y se aproximó hasta estar frente al príncipe. Después de darle todos los detalles, Yoro se aclaró la voz y se dispuso a decirle que Rin estaba desaparecida.

"Mi Lord, hay otra cosa…es sobre Rin!"

Sesshoumaru, que lo había escuchado sin prestar demasiada atención, volcó los ojos a su sirviente visiblemente inquieto. Si le pareció extraño que no saliera a recibirlo, pero hasta ese momento no le había dado mayor importancia, pensando que estaba entretenida o seguía molesta porque como siempre, él ignoraba sus sentimientos.

Junto a su amo, Jaken sintió un escalofrío y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Con los años, él y Rin se habían vuelto buenos amigos y como todos en el castillo, sabía del amor que ella sentía. Deseando que su mal presentimiento no fuera nada, el pequeño demonio desvió la mirada y vio de reojo a su amo. El príncipe tenía los ojos clavados en su sirviente, esperando impaciente que hablara.

"Que pasa con ella, habla de una vez!?"

"Pues verá mi Lord, ahem…no está en el castillo. Salió a pasear hace tres semanas y nunca regresó, sus cosas tampoco están. Fui a buscarla pero es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, su aroma desapareció…la he buscado por todos lados, se lo juro mi Lord…"

De pronto, el salón se vio inundado por un silencio de muerte y con cada palabra de Yoro, el youkai sentía su serenidad y temple derretirse ante la idea de no tenerla en el castillo. En ese instante, mientras Yoro y Jaken se preguntaban si podían salir corriendo para escapar de aquel silencio ensordecedor, Sesshoumaru revivió todas las veces que le había dicho que lo amaba y sintió algo extraño, un escalofrío en su pecho, como si estrenara su corazón.

Las veces que Rin le había declarado su amor, él nunca supo que hacer o decir, aún cuando la consideraba un tesoro en su vida. Ahora, sabía que estaba dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarla. En ese instante, reconoció que ya no era una niña y a pesar de sus escasos 22 años, la diferencia de edades entre ellos era una difusa línea. Confiado que jamás lo dejaría, no se había tomado la molestia de considerar su amor, y ahora en un segundo, todo daba un drástico y amargo giro.

Volviéndose a Jaken con los ojos encendidos de rabia, le preguntó en un solapado rugido si sabía algo de eso. Temblando, el sapo negó rotundamente y se ofreció para ir con él a buscarla. Con el corazón estrujado en el pecho, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y salió del castillo en busca de su pequeña. Yoro se quedó arrodillado en el piso con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que presenciaba tal despliegue de emotividad y preocupación de parte de su amo y eso solo significaba que Rin era más que una protegida para el youkai.

……………………………

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado desde que dejara el castillo, pero parecían bastantes. Con el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte, buscó un lugar apartado para encender una fogata, comer y recuperar fuerzas. Una vez acostada, contempló nostálgica las estrellas y no pudo evitar llorar por su amo. Se preguntaba si la extrañaba o solo estaba aliviado que finalmente se hubiera marchado. No imaginaba que la noticia de su partida había despertado en él, sentimientos que siempre había tenido, pero nunca se atrevió aceptar. Limpiándose las lágrimas giró sobre su costado y cerró los ojos para dormir. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se quedó un momento de pie mirando el cielo, decidiendo en que dirección seguir, finalmente resolvió avanzar en línea recta, pero cuando encontró un sendero que se desviaba ligeramente hacia la derecha, sin dudarlo lo tomó esperando que la llevara a su nueva vida.

Aquel sendero se extendió por kilómetros y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba perdida en medio de la nada, aun así, siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar algún poblado, pero no encontró nada. Ahora era de día y caminaba muy lentamente debilitada por la falta de comida y agua. Al borde de su resistencia siguió caminando hasta que llegar a un camino que más bien parecía abandonado. Al salir al campo abierto, sin el resguardo de los árboles, la intensidad del sol le recordó una vez mas, su débil condición humana, dio unos cuantos pasos pero cayó de bruces, antes que pudiera ver el río que corría a tan solo unos pasos de ahí.

Así estuvo por casi media hora con el abrasador sol robándole la poca fuerza que le quedaba. En aquel estado de agotamiento, su mente revivió instantes de su vida que consideraba felices y los breves momentos en que su amo pareció demostrar algo por ella. Demasiado débil para moverse, lloró en silencio antes de perder completamente la conciencia. En ese momento, junto al río apareció la figura de un hombre que cargaba una canasta llena de pescado; dejando la canasta en el suelo, sació su sed y se refrescó. Estaba a punto de irse cuando paseó sus ojos alrededor y vio a Rin tirada. Al principio no supo que pensar y se acercó con cautela, pero al reconocer que era una persona, corrió ayudarla.

Takemaru se arrodilló junto a ella rogando que estuviera viva, tenia suficiente muerte y destrucción acumulada en su pasado como para repartir. Ahora, su mayor anhelo era la vida apacible y monótona que tenía. Al comprobar que seguía con vida, respiró aliviado y sacó un trozo de tela fue al río y lo mojó. Con cuidado le dio vuelta soportando el peso sobre su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha apartó el cabello de su rostro. Después de humedecerle los labios, le limpió la cara; mientras lo hacía se preguntó que le había pasado, porque lucía tan débil que le oprimía el corazón.

Poniéndose el fardo de Rin al hombro, la levantó en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo encaminándose de vuelta a la aldea, que estaba a un par de kilómetros. En todo el camino Rin no se movió y Takemaru se preguntaba sino había llegado demasiado tarde. No supo porque, pero llevándola en brazos recordó su vida de antes. Había sido un soldado que un día tuvo demasiadas muertes sobre su conciencia y decidido a dejar todo atrás, buscó un lugar apartado para vivir, encontrándolo en la pequeña aldea. En cuanto llegó, varios de los niños se arremolinaron a su alrededor preguntándole por la muchacha que traía en brazos.

"Takemaru-sama quien es ella?"

"Estaba cerca del río!"

"Esta muerta? Se ve muy mal!"

Takemaru siguió caminando en dirección a la casa que compartía con su tía Okon, que era su única familia. Al verlo, Okon le preguntó que había sucedido; no fue necesario que dijera nada, porque los niños contestaron por él. En el acto, Okon entró a la casa a preparar algo de comer y encender el fuego. Con cariño, Takemaru la acomodó en el futón y buscó agua para ver si conseguía que tomara algo. Sosteniéndole la cabeza, logró que Rin probara un poco, cuando consideró que había tomado suficiente, la volvió acostar diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Junto a él, Okon le pidió que le contara donde la había encontrado. Cuando le dijo, la anciana dijo que lo mas probable era que estaba perdida.

"Se quedara aquí hasta que recupere fuerzas, déjala dormir y en un rato le ofreceremos algo de comer!"

"Iras a ver a Hakura?"

Takemaru apretó los párpados sin decir nada, para sorpresa de Okon en lugar de ir en busca de Hakura, lo vio enfrascarse en preparar el pescado que aún esperaba en la canasta. Pensativa, la anciana paseo sus ojos desde Rin hasta su sobrino, preguntándose si aquella joven era la respuesta a sus plegarias. Hakura era algo así como la novia de su sobrino, pero ella sabía que aquella mujer no amaba a Takemaru y solamente lo utilizaba para darle celos al hombre de quien realmente estaba enamorada. Okon sospechaba que su sobrino estaba tan deseoso de amor que simplemente se hacia el ciego a lo ofensivamente obvio.

Que prefiriera quedarse a cocinar en lugar de ir a ver a Hakura era sin duda motivo de esperanza. Acercándose mas a Rin, se dio cuenta que a pesar de tener la ropa ajada, aquella mujer no era una del montón, había algo diferente, como un aura de serenidad y ternura. Al sostenerle la mano izquierda pensó que bien podía tratarse de una princesa o alguien que vivía con muchos lujos, porque sus dedos no mostraban el menor rastro de trabajo físico. Con una sonrisa, Okon abrió la tela verde e inspeccionó los bienes de Rin. Al hacerlo se sintió confundida y preocupaba, porque aunque parecía una princesa llevaba muy pocas cosas, casi como si hubiera salido huyendo de algo, o peor aún de alguien. Con un suspiro profundo, Okon puso sus ideas a descansar y se esmeró en peinarla y quitarle hasta el último rastro de tierra del rostro. En medio de su tarea, la choza se vio inundada por el delicioso olor de pescado y arroz, esperanzada elevó una plegaria silenciosa a las alturas dando gracias.

Una vez que estuvo la comida lista, Takemaru le sirvió a su tía y se sentó junto a ella. Okon se quedó viendo el plato como hipnotizada, no recordaba cuando empezó a cenar sola mientras su sobrino visitaba a Hakura, cocinándole, esmerado en complacerla en todo, aunque a ella parecía no importarle. Ahora como por arte de magia, de nuevo tenía a su querido sobrino cuidándola y preocupándose por ella. Llevándose un bocado a la boca, Okon le preguntó cuantos años le calculaba, Takemaru la vio un momento antes de decir que no tenía más de 23.

"De que color tendrá los ojos?"

"Esperemos a que despierte tía!"

"Tienes razón…me alegro que cenemos juntos!"

Takemaru sonrió y siguió comiendo; una vez que terminaron y como Rin seguía dormida, Okon le dijo que iría a visitar a la vecina para conversar y conseguir más té. Sentado junto a ella, esperando que abriera los ojos, empezó a cabecear. Estaba a punto de sucumbir al sueño, cuando la sintió moverse. Aún antes de abrir los ojos, escuchó una voz gruesa pero no sabia si estaba hablando con ella. Respirando profundamente, Rin parpadeó pero las imágenes eran borrosas, como cubiertas por una densa niebla. Deseosa de saber donde estaba se restregó los ojos, frente a ella estaba un rostro hermoso, adornado por ojos profundos e intensos y quien fuera aquella persona olía muy bien. Al tratar de levantarse sus brazos la traicionaron pero inmediatamente sintió el apoyo de un par de manos cálidas y fuertes. Nuevamente escuchó la voz gruesa y sexy pero esta vez estaba segura que hablaba con ella, porque le decía que se lo tomara con calma.

"No tan rápido, todavía estas muy débil! Estabas desmayada a la orilla del río. Recuerdas algo?"

Rin se tocó la cabeza que le zumbaba por el dolor de cabeza, se había golpeado contra el piso, pero lo único que tenía era un morete. Cuando quiso hablar el labio inferior le devolvió un latigazo de dolor; a diferencia de su cabeza, su boca estaba partida. Viendo que estaba demasiado débil para sentarse por su cuenta, Takemaru se acomodó muy cerca para ayudarla. Rin se reconfortó con el repentino contacto y finalmente pudo ver bien a su salvador. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Rin sintió el estómago estrujado, más cuando le sonrió porque era la sonrisa mas linda del mundo. Takemaru tenía las facciones de un hombre pero había algo infantil en su mirada, como si conservara viva la gracia de un niño. Era alto y fornido; también tenía una cicatriz que empezaba en su clavícula y se perdía en los pliegues de su vestimenta. Aunque sujeta por una cola, se notaba una melena larga, del color de un abismo que enmarcaba su piel ligeramente teñida por el sol. Sus ojos eran los más negros y profundos que Rin hubiera visto jamás. Cuando le preguntó como estaba, ella no contestó de inmediato.

"Mi nombre es Rin!"

"Mucho gusto, soy Takemaru!"

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Rin apretó los párpados un instante, parecía un cruel ironía que tan lejos tuviera un recordatorio de su amo.

"Gracias por salvarme Takemaru-sama!"

"Un placer, quieres comer algo?"

Con la mención de comida, se le iluminaron los ojos e inconscientemente se tocó la barriga sonrojada. En ese instante entró Okon y al verla despierta se arrodilló frente a ella presentándose. Cuando Takemaru le entregó la comida, preguntó si primero lavarse las manos, lo que terminó de convencer a la anciana que Rin era refinada. Como no se podía levantar, se limpió con un paño mojado. Con sus manos limpias, saboreó la comida y mientras lo hacia, pensaba cual sería su excusa del porque estaba ahí, no quería decir demasiadas mentiras así que se decidió por una verdad a medias.

"Y que haces por estos rumbos Rin?"

"En realidad me perdí!"

"Ibas a visitar a alguien?"

"No señora!"

"De viaje con tu familia y te separaste de ellos, te ayudaremos a encontrarlos…"

"No señora…la verdad es que soy huérfana y tuve que separarme de la persona que me adoptó!"

Okon no estuvo segura si podía seguir haciéndole preguntas, porque era obvio que una pena muy grande pesaba sobre aquellos hombros tan jóvenes. Takemaru la miró disimuladamente tratando de imaginar que clase de vida había llevado hasta ahora. Viendo que su tía titubeaba, le preguntó a Rin si estaba en busca de un lugar para vivir, distraída recordando a su amo, contestó con un lacónico sí.

"Ya veo, nosotros siempre hemos vivido solos verdad tía?"

"Hai!"

En ese momento Rin reaccionó de su letargo y con tono casi áspero les dijo que se iría en ese mismo instante porque no quería causar molestias. Metiendo la mano en el kimono sacó un par de monedas de oro y se las entregó a Okon.

"Les agradezco lo que hicieron por mí, me puede dar mis cosas por favor?"

"Pero Rin espera, entendiste mal, Takemaru no te está pidiendo que te marches!"

"Esta es su casa señora yo entiendo!"

Rin trató de tomar sus cosas pero sus movimientos eran torpes y su visión se nubló en un instante por las lágrimas. Impactado de verla tan alterada, Takemaru se arrodilló frente a ella y buscó verla a los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que los tenía arrasados por las lágrimas, le pidió a su tía que trajera agua. Tomándola de las manos con delicadeza trató de razonar con ella.

"Rin no queremos tus monedas o que te vayas, de hecho puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros si quieres!"

"Pero…usted dijo que…!"

"Entendiste mal, sino tienes familia quédate con nosotros!"

Rin escuchaba las palabras como si estuviera en un túnel, los ojos de Takemaru la distraían de las demás cosas a su alrededor, era como si estando a su lado, el resto del mundo desapareciera. Lo que finalmente logró aplacar su ansiedad fue que Takemaru limpiara sus lágrimas y estrechara sus manos entre las de él. Okon presenció todo en silencio asombrada, Rin despertaba en su sobrino algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Aquí esta el agua!"

"Gracias Tía, toma Rin!"

"En serio puedo quedarme? Pero no saben si soy una delincuente o una mala persona"

"Eres una mala persona o una delincuente?"

"No!"

"Eso se nota, ahora, ya que todo está aclarado quieres comer algo más?"

"Puedo? Es que es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida!"

Takemaru sonrió complacido porque la comida que tanto le gustaba la había preparado él. Mientras comía escuchando a Okon contarle de cómo era la aldea, Rin revivía una y otra vez la sonrisa masculina, era la primera vez en su vida que experimentaba algo parecido y se sintió extraña. Limitada a una vida rodeada de grandes muros, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de conocer a otro hombre que no fuera Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo, tenía que considerar al youkai como parte de su pasado y si lo pensaba bien ella jamás había sido parte de nada suyo, ella permaneció a su lado por voluntad propia, no porque él se lo hubiese pedido alguna vez.

En lo que terminó de comer, Rin se enteró que tanto Takemaru como Okon eran viudos y la única familia con la que ambos contaban. La aldea era humilde pero llena de personas maravillosas y trabajadoras. Aquellas palabras eran como música para Rin, porque era el lugar perfecto para que una huérfana viviera una vida tranquila y sin recuerdos dolorosos. La anciana le estaba devolviendo las monedas cuando se escuchó la voz de Hakura que buscaba a su novio. Al ver la expresión de desagrado de Okon, Rin supo que no la quería mucho; ella misma sintió el corazón estrujado al comprender como se relacionaba la mujer con Takemaru.

Viendo en detalle a la recién llegada, Rin vio una mujer atractiva pero sin ninguna característica en particular. Hakura estaba ahí para conocerla y asegurarse que no fuera competencia, pero la recién llegada era más de lo que esperaba. Presa de la inseguridad, le dio una mirada de arriba abajo, en lo que Rin interpretó como un intento de hacerla sentir menos, sin embargo, para ella que había vivido a la sombra de Sesshoumaru, aquel gesto era sin consecuencia. Una aldeana con ínfulas de grandeza y su mirada llena de miedo no se comparaba con la frialdad y soberbia de un príncipe youkai.

Respondiendo al insulso saludo de Hakura, Rin siguió comiendo como si nada, todo bajo la mirada atenta de Okon, que con cada minuto que pasaba, mas quería a Rin. Cuando Hakura le reclamó a su novio porque no había ido a cenar con ella, Takemaru le dijo pausadamente que lo disculpara pero se había quedado en la casa para asegurarse que Rin estuviera bien.

"Pero esta comiendo, yo la veo bien, me dejaste sola!"

"No te alteres, quieres comer algo?"

"Ya se me quitó el hambre!"

"Quieres ir a pasear un rato?"

"Bueno!"

En cuanto estuvieron solas, Okon no tuvo reparo en desahogar todo su desaprobación para con Hakura, llamándola bruja y acusándola de no ser una pareja digna para su sobrino. Rin la escuchó a medias, deseando la suerte de aquella mujer que trataba a su salvador como a un sirviente.

……………………………

Varios días después…

Como estaba completamente recuperada, se levantó y conoció la aldea acompañada de Okon. Se sentía a gusto en aquella humilde aldea y aunque pensaba en su amo constantemente, estar entre humanos era maravilloso, porque la aceptaron de inmediato, les bastaba saber que era huérfana para no hacer demasiadas preguntas. Por las noches siempre pensaba en el youkai y a veces hasta lloraba, pero estaba decidida a ser feliz y convertir su vida pasada en un recuerdo tan borroso que pareciera un sueño olvidado de la niñez.

Al principio los días pasaron lentamente pero luego sintió que su vida tomaba un ritmo normal. Desde el principio, Rin dejó en evidencia su afinidad con los niños y se volvió muy popular entre los más pequeños, quienes la buscaban para que les cantara y jugara con ellos. Su relación con Okon rápidamente se convirtió en lo más parecido a una madre y Rin probó ser una 'hija' agradecida. Ansiosa por no ser una carga, aprendió todas las labores de la casa, liberando a la anciana de aquella responsabilidad.

En lo único que no tenía esperanza era en el amor, se sentía atraída por Takemaru, pero marcada por el rechazo de su amo, no se consideraba mujer suficiente para tener el amor de ningún hombre, menos uno como él, a pesar de eso, se entusiasmaba viéndolo todos los días. Varias semanas después de su llegada, estando con Okon a solas, Rin finalmente cedió a la curiosidad y le preguntó como había muerto la esposa de su sobrino.

"Enfermó de gravedad y como era una muchacha algo débil empeoró muy rápido!"

"Debió haber sido devastador para él"

"Tienes razón, por eso se convirtió en soldado pero después de algunos años regresó y me dijo que buscáramos otro lugar para vivir y así dejar todos los malos recuerdos!"

"Y porque no se ha casado con Hakura?"

"Se lo ha pedido varias veces pero ella siempre encuentra una forma de evadirlo"

Rin dejó escapar algo parecido a gruñido de desaprobación y recordó las veces que su amo se había hecho el desentendido. Ahora, tanto tiempo después se daba cuenta lo tonta que había sido al pensar que algún día aquel youkai calculador y soberbio correspondiera algo tan insignificante para él como el amor de una humana. Notando el drástico cambio de humor, Okon le preguntó si había tenido esposo alguna vez, la reacción de Rin fue una risa amarga.

"Yo, casada? Nunca he estado con un hombre…una vez me enamoré de alguien pero él nunca se fijó en mi, había cierta diferencia de edad, eso era solo una de las excusas…!"

"Rin, que le pasó a la persona que te adoptó?"

"Nada. Es que me convertí en una carga y por eso me fui, fue lo mejor!"

Okon percibió tanta tristeza en sus palabras que no siguió preguntándole nada más y se puso a contarle anécdotas de cuando ella era joven. La gracia para contarle su vida, distrajo a Rin de sus penas. Una vez que almorzaron Okon dijo que tomaría una siesta, mientras ella visitaba a sus pequeños amigos.

"Volveré para cenar!"

"Rin, le llevarías algo de comer a Takemaru? Está en el campo!"

"Claro, Okon-sama se cansa mucho de hacer esas caminatas?!"

"Si mi niña!"

Sin sospechar que había caído en una trampa de buena voluntad, Rin tomó el recipiente con una sonrisa, pensando que probablemente ese era trabajo de la novia y no suyo. Antes de que Rin pudiera decir algo al respecto, Okon despotricó en contra de Hakura por no ocuparse de su sobrino como una futura esposa debería. Cuando Rin llegó al campo encontró a Takemaru trabajando solo, todos los demás disfrutaban de sus alimentos resguardados de la luz del sol. Cuando él la vio dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a recibirla.

"Hola Rin!"

"Hola, Okon-sama te envía esta comida!"

"Gracias, me acompañas?!"

"Y Hakura?"

"A ella le molesta el sol del mediodía"

"Que conveniente!"

"Que dijiste?"

"Nada!"

Buscaron un lugar fresco y Takemaru comió con mucho apetito, mientras Rin lo miraba de soslayo. Suspirando calladamente, dejó de verlo y se quedó ida pensando en nada en particular. El notó como se desconectaba y como siempre que lo hacia, le parecía que una brecha se abría entre ellos.

"Rin, estas feliz de haberte quedado? Rin?"

"Ah? Si, me gusta mucho vivir aquí!"

Con voz pausada, Takemaru le dijo cuan agradecido estaba por hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades de su tía y le aseguró que nunca había visto a Okon más feliz. Sonriente, Rin le dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer. Momentos como ese, deseaba conversar con él por horas, pero le daba tanto miedo volver a enamorarse que prefería quedarse callada. Takemaru esperó que Rin dijera algo más, quería penetrar la especie de muralla que creaba a su alrededor, pero simplemente parecía una tarea imposible. Resignado, recogió los utensilios de la comida, y regresó al trabajo y ella a la aldea. Antes de llegar a su casa, Hakura le salió al paso con cara de pocos amigos.

"De donde vienes?"

"Del campo, algún problema?"

"Le llevaste comida a Takemaru?"

"Okon-sama estaba cansada, le dolían las piernas!"

"Te quedaste a comer con él?"

"Me quedé mientras comía para traer el recipiente de vuelta!"

La expresión de Rin era serena, desbaratando las intenciones de Hakura de pelear. Como pasaron los minutos y la mujer no dijo nada más, Rin siguió caminando, en el momento que pasó junto a ella, Hakura la sujetó por el brazo con fuerza y le advirtió que no se hiciera ilusiones con Takemaru. Rin ni se inmutó, aunque gustosa le hubiera arañado la cara con todas sus fuerzas, se soltó y siguió su camino. Al pasar frente a la cabaña de la vecina Kaede, escuchó la voz de Okon llamándola para que tomara un poco de té.

"Ven Rin, como te fue?"

"Se lo comió todo…me encontré con la bruja en el camino de vuelta!"

"Y que te dijo?"

"Puras tonterías, creo que se molestó porque le llevé comida, así que de ahora en adelante lo haré todos los días!"

Tanto Kaede como Okon soltaron la risa y aplaudieron la determinación de Rin por hacer sufrir a Hakura. Ninguna dijo de su silencioso anhelo que fuera Rin y no Hakura la futura esposa del ex soldado. Después de una amena conversación, Rin y Okon caminaron juntas disfrutando del cielo estrellado, al llegar a la cabaña y ver que la luz iluminaba adentro se detuvieron. Era obvio que Hakura y Takemaru estaban adentro, así que esperaron. De pronto, se escuchó a Hakura preguntándole por Rin.

"Que piensas de ella, crees que es mas bonita que yo?"

"Claro que no, porque te preocupas por ella?"

"Es muy joven y quizás tu quieras…"

"Es solo una niña, aunque es magnífica con Okon y eso me tranquiliza mucho. Hablemos de otra cosa!"

Okon miró a Rin, sabía perfectamente que suspiraba por su sobrino, por lo que no considerarla bonita y pensar que era una niña era un golpe muy duro a su amor propio. Con una sonrisa fingida, Rin se encogió de hombros como si con eso pudiera liberarse del trago amargo. Tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, la anciana la abrazó y le dijo que para ella era una mujer hermosa.

Rin apenas pudo contener las lágrimas y con la voz quebrada le dijo que iría a caminar. No mas Rin se alejó, Hakura salió de la cabaña, cuando pasó junto a Okon le dijo entre dientes que era una anciana tonta. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada aquel trato, lo que le molestaba es que fingiera cariño frente a Takemaru. Dentro de la cabaña, Takemaru lucía pensativo, como si algo le preocupara. Levantándose, recibió a su tía con un abrazo y un beso, la anciana quería contarle que lo habían escuchado, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

"Tía, donde esta Rin?"

"Caminando!"

La expresión masculina se ensombreció aún más y sus ojos se clavaron mas allá de la entrada, como debatiéndose entre quedarse o ir tras ella.

"Takemaru estas bien?"

"Esta molesta por algo, me pregunto que será, porque no logro que me hable?"

"A que te refieres?"

"Cuando estamos juntos se queda ida, guardándose todo. Se muy bien que algo le sucedió, algo o alguien, por eso tiene esa mirada tan melancólica…tu sabes que le pasó?"

"Para que deseas saber?"

"Porque si, crees que ella sea muy joven para mi?"

"Claro que no, te diré lo que sé. Estuvo enamorada de un hombre que la rechazó, también me dijo que se fue de su casa porque se convirtió en una carga!"

"Ella una carga? No puedo creerlo!"

Cuando Okon le preguntó que pensaba hacer, Takemaru le pidió tener paciencia y que cualquier cosa que hiciera, tendría en cuenta los sentimientos de Rin. Sin decir nada mas, le ofreció de cenar a su tía y conversaron animadamente hasta que el sueño venció a la anciana. Como Rin seguía afuera, Takemaru decidió esperarla un poco más, pero pasados cinco minutos salió apresurado, la encontró sentada contemplando las estrellas. Cuando lo vio acercarse, le preguntó que hacia ahí.

"Vine a buscarte, no cenaste con nosotros!"

"No tenía hambre y tampoco quería interrumpir!"

"Tu nunca interrumpes!"

"Si claro, lo que tu digas!"

Con una sonrisa a medias, se acomodó a su lado dejando apenas un espacio entre ellos. Nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca, empezó a jugar con las manos sobre su regazo. Takemaru esperó en vano que ella dijera algo, pero como siempre Rin permaneció callada, hasta que con voz pausada el soldado rompió el silencio entre ellos.

"Te puedo decir algo?"

"Claro!"

"Me sucede algo extraño contigo, siento que puedo confiar en ti, contarte cualquier cosa!"

Tímidamente, Rin se atrevió a verlo, la mirada masculina era cálida y amigable pero no podía olvidar lo que había escuchado y eso empaño sus palabras.

"Entonces puedes ser sincero, porque me dejaste vivir con ustedes, es porque doy lastima verdad? No soy tan niña como la gente cree, tengo 23…que tiene de malo ser joven? Pensé que tu eras diferente, no importa donde vaya siempre será lo mismo"

Takemaru apretó los labios comprendiendo que lo había escuchado hablando con Hakura. Se notaba tanto despecho y frustración en sus palabras, que por un breve instante no supo que decirle; ella ni siquiera lo miraba, le estaba dando la espalda tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Angustiado, la tocó en el hombro pidiéndole por favor, que lo viera, aunque al principio se resistió, la voz pausada y varonil lograron su cometido y lentamente se dio vuelta. Limpiándole las lágrimas con una gran sonrisa, Takemaru le aseguró que de ahora en adelante tendría mas cuidado al hablar.

Aunque era muy amable, sus palabras no cambiaban nada. Con su amor propio herido Rin apenas sonrió, luego se apartó diciéndole que tenía que irse y antes que pudiera detenerla, se escabulló resguardándose entre las sombras. Estaba a punto de seguirla, cuando escuchó a Hakura llamándolo.

"Hakura que haces aquí tan tarde?"

"Lo mismo te pregunto, escuché voces, no me digas que estabas con la recogida esa!"

"No le digas así. Estoy solo, que no ves?"

Rin se rió al escucharlo y pacientemente esperó a que se fueran, segura que no había nadie alrededor, salió de su escondite y caminó sin prisa hasta la cabaña. Cuando llegó no vio a nadie, pero Takemaru la esperaba en su aposento, bebiendo un poco de té. En el momento que la escuchó, salió para hablar con ella. Rin tragó grueso al verlo, su atuendo de dormir estaba flojo y dejaba ver mucho más de su cicatriz y su cabello usualmente amarrado, estaba suelto y ligeramente alborotado. Ahogando un suspiro de admiración, Rin intentó llegar a su cuarto, pero él se atravesó con una mirada vivaz.

"Pensé que no ibas a regresar, tienes un oído muy agudo!"

Rin se rió entre dientes tratando de no ser muy obvia, pero sus ojos no dejaban de admirarlo. Cuando Takemaru advirtió la mirada sobre su cicatriz, cerró la yukata para cubrirse.

"Disculpa!"

"Como fue?"

"Cuando era soldado, en una pelea!"

"No me molestan las cicatrices, son marcas de vida!"

Ante sus palabras Takemaru se sintió cautivado, había algo muy seductor en la inocencia de Rin, que lo hacia sentir bien consigo mismo. En ese momento, sus dudas se aclararon y vio todo lo que tenia al alcance de la mano, descubriendo que su corazón latía mas por Rin que por cualquier otra mujer, incluida su difunta esposa. Alcanzándole un poco de té, le pidió disculpas por las palabras de Hakura.

"Puede decir lo que le plazca, lo que ella piense o diga no me interesa!"

"Rin sobre lo que dije…"

Inmediatamente, Rin se puso tensa y bajando la mirada le pidió que no hablaran de ese tema, pero él no quería dejar la discusión hasta ahí, así que insistió.

"Pero dijiste que no importaba donde fueras, que quisiste decir con eso?"

"Nada, discúlpame si fue grosera, no debí decirte esas cosas!"

"Que te hicieron?"

El semblante juvenil y fresco se ensombreció de golpe y Rin apretó los labios. Parpadeando recordó la expresión vacía de su amo, impávido ante sus sentimientos, aunque aquel recuerdo la abrumaba, reunió fuerzas suficientes para sonreír y darle las buenas noches, la forma en que Takemaru la aceleraba el pulso era como una pesada cortina que la sofocaba.

"No te vayas todavía, lo que escuchaste no es lo que realmente pienso!"

Rin torció la comisura de la boca deseosa de creerle, pero sospechaba que se lo estaba diciendo para hacerla sentir mejor.

"Soy muy joven y poco atractiva, no eres el único que piensa eso, pero gracias por tu amabilidad. Hasta mañana!"

Takemaru la observó ponerse de pie, convencido que tenia una herida abierta. Ya casi entraba al aposento que compartía con Okon, cuando le dijo que estaba equivocada.

"Dije eso para no alterar a Hakura, es muy celosa. La verdad es que me encanta tu sonrisa y para que sepas, yo no soy tan viejo como parezco!"

Rin se detuvo y tímidamente se volvió, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Takemaru le guiñó el ojo deseándole buenas noches. Completamente sonrojada, Rin esbozó una gran sonrisa y entró a su cuarto, se fue a dormir sintiéndose liviana y emocionada.

…………………

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, Sesshoumaru surcaba los cielos desesperado en busca de su tesoro perdido. Con una mezcla de rabia y desilusión, comprendió que la huida de Rin era única y exclusivamente culpa suya. A su lado, Jaken no podía comprender porque no había rastro alguno en el ambiente, tal y como Yoro había dicho, parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, confabulándose contra el youkai.

Exasperado por no encontrar ningún olor o rastro que revelara hacia donde había escapado, el príncipe juró no darse por vencido hasta que la tuviera de vuelta en el castillo. Cuando le habló a su fiel sirviente, el sapo sintió temor por su amo.

"Percibes algo Jaken?"

"Nada amo bonito…usted no pensara que algo le sucedió o sí?"

Cerrando los ojos, Sesshoumaru sacó la imagen que aquellas palabras formaban en su cerebro, y hablando con tono decidido, le dijo a su sirviente que no descansarían hasta que la encontraran.

"Si amo lo que usted diga! La niña tiene que estar en algún lado!"

Sesshoumaru se dijo a si mismo que ella ya no era una niña y se maldijo por no haber correspondido sus sentimientos. Acongojado por su amo, Jaken le dijo que la iban a encontrar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, los días pasaron y nada cambió, el aroma de Rin parecía haber sido devorado por la tierra, dejándolo a ciegas, desesperado por encontrarla. Con cada día que transcurría, revivía una y otra vez, las innumerables ocasiones que le había confesado su amor y como él se había quedado impávido.

(Todo esto es mi culpa por no hacer nada cuando ella me dijo como se sentía, tengo que encontrarla aunque sea lo último que haga…)

…………………………………


	2. En medio de la nada

Capítulo 2

En medio de la nada…

…………………………………

A la mañana siguiente cuando Rin despertó, encontró un ramito de flores junto a su futón atado con un pedazo de tela verde. El corazón le latió muy fuerte al imaginar que Takemaru era el responsable de aquel gesto que la mantuvo en las nubes toda la mañana. Cuando Okon despertó, inmediatamente notó el cambió y le preguntó si algo había pasado. Al relatarle la noche anterior y mostrarle las flores, la anciana la tomó de las manos y con una sonrisa le deseó buena suerte.

"Es un lindo gesto…Okon-sama, cuantos años tiene él?"

Con una sonrisa divertida la anciana le dijo que eso le tocaba preguntárselo ella misma. Rin se echó una risita y la anciana sintió que estaba viendo una faceta escondida de ella. Hasta ahora, siempre la notaba pensativa y por ratos demasiado taciturna para alguien tan joven. Con una expresión totalmente distinta, Rin siguió con sus labores y Okon disfrutó viéndola mientras preparaba el almuerzo de Takemaru, antes de salir se despidió con un beso.

"Disfruta del almuerzo!"

"Jejeje"

Mientras caminaba, sentía que iba entre nubes, su cielo despejado se nubló cuando Hakura le cortó el paso mas agria que de costumbre. Rin no se daba cuenta, pero en momentos como esos, ella se transformaba en una versión femenina de su amo, adoptando una mirada fría y sin emoción.

"Eres una atrevida, llevándole comida a un hombre comprometido!"

"A un lado!"

"Porque no va la anciana?"

"Está cansada!"

"Te lo prohíbo!"

Rin sonrió con tanto desdén y cinismo que Hakura tragó grueso. Además de hermosa, Rin tenía una elegancia y serenidad que ella envidiaba. Aunque realmente no amaba a Takemaru, su orgullo de mujer le impedía ceder. Tratando de intimidarla, le volvió a prohibir relacionarse con su novio. Rin le lanzó una mirada asesina y siguió su camino. Cuando llegó donde Takemaru le dio las gracias por las flores, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle cuantos años tenía, solamente se limitó a disfrutar de su compañía.

…………………………………

Rin era especialmente popular entre los niños; que se arremolinaban a su alrededor para que les contara historias maravillosas de batallas entre youkais y criaturas mágicas. Aunque Takemaru sospechaba que la facilidad para contar semejantes historias, venía de haberlas experimentado en carne propia, nunca decía nada. Aun no lograba saber con exactitud que le había pasado, y eso lo mortificaba.

Rin regresaba de pasear con los niños, cuando alcanzó ver que Hakura se alejaba de la cabaña de Kaede con una sonrisa malsana. Despidiéndose de los pequeños, se apresuró hasta la cabaña, en cuanto entró le preguntó a Okon que había pasado, como la anciana permaneció en silencio para no provocar problemas, Kaede le dijo que Hakura una vez que se casara con Takemaru la echaría del poblado porque era tan solo un estorbo, una anciana inútil. Furiosa, Rin arrugó la cara y después de darle un beso a Okon fue en busca de la agresora para saldar cuentas.

"Espera Rin, no busques problemas con ella, las cosas entre tu y Takemaru van muy bien!"

"Entre Takemaru y yo no hay nada, al menos no como tu crees, él sigue con Hakura. Esa mujer se pasó de la raya"

"Pero Rin…"

"Déjala Okon, es hora que alguien le de su merecido!"

Rin se echo una risita antes de salir, no más estuvo afuera el semblante se le transformó en pura furia y con los ojos como dos calderos fue tras Hakura. Iba tan enojada que no se percató que Takemaru estaba cerca viendo todo. Estando tan solo unos pasos llamó a Hakura con tono ácido.

"Oye Bruja, deja tranquila a Okon-sama!"

"A quien le dices bruja?"

"A la única que hay, como te atreves amenazarla?"

"Quien eres tu para venir a reclamarme?!"

"Maldita bruja!"

Indignada por la actitud desafiante y deseosa de desahogar sus celos y envidia, Hakura tiró a matar y sus uñas alcanzaron el rostro de Rin, que se cubrió la mejilla por el ardor. Sintiendo que la rabia se apoderaba de ella, Rin la tomó por los cabellos y empezaron a forcejear como dos fieras. Aunque había varios aldeanos alrededor, ninguno hizo nada por detenerlas, porque sabían de la rivalidad entre ambas. Al ver la escena, Takemaru corrió para separarlas, pero Akira llegó primero y sujetó a Rin pidiéndole que se tranquilizara. Akira era un joven de la aldea amigo de Rin, que despertaba los celos de Takemaru. Al ver como la protegía, la inseguridad se apoderó de él y una vez frente a ellas, la rabia tiñó sus palabras.

"Que diablos sucede aquí, Rin porque agredes a Hakura?"

"Ella se lo buscó, maltrata a Okon-sama!"

"No le creas mi amor, son puras mentiras, tu sabes que yo quiero mucho a tu tía!"

"Bruja mentirosa!"

"Basta Rin, no permitiré que la insultes!"

Rin apartó la mirada apretando los dientes, ya sabía que sin importar lo que dijera, Takemaru le creería a su novia, fuera verdad o no. Dando un suspiro de resignación, clavó sus ojos en Hakura y le advirtió que no volviera a maltratar a la anciana. Aunque no lo demostraba, Hakura le tenía miedo a Rin, era algo en su mirada, una mezcla de furia y desesperación que le daba escalofríos. En un intento por proteger a su amiga, Akira quiso decir algo pero los sollozos y quejas de Hakura sofocaron sus palabras. Frustrada y desilusionada de Takemaru, en voz muy queda le pidió a su amigo que se alejaran de ahí. Sin perder tiempo, la tomó del brazo y ofreció curarle los arañazos, ambos se alejaron ante la indignación de Takemaru y el regocijo de Hakura. Una vez que Akira limpió y curó los arañazos, le ofreció un poco de té.

"Gracias amigo!"

"De nada y ahora me vas a decir porque peleabas con la bruja?"

"Lo mismo de siempre, tortura a Okon-sama, le dijo que la iba echar del poblado una vez que se casara con él!"

"Ahh ya veo…puedo decirte algo?!"

Rin resopló y recitó las palabras que su amigo le había dicho hasta el cansancio, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

"Ya sé, ya sé…él esta comprometido, no debo hacerme ilusiones y tengo que olvidarlo…me lo has dicho muchas veces y tienes razón, solo que es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo!"

Akira la miró con el corazón estrujado y le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente. Con una sonrisa deformada, Rin dejó caer la cabeza abatida, luego se levantó y dándole un beso en la mejilla, le dio las gracias por curarla.

"Gracias, debo irme!"

"Rin no quiero desanimarte más, pero le diste la excusa perfecta para echarte!"

Rin apretó los labios angustiada y se prometió que sin importar donde tuviera que vivir, a la intemperie o en un agujero, no dejaría a Okon sola. Por esa noche le pediría albergue a Kaede y luego vería que hacer.

"Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas, no es muy grande pero cabemos los dos, piénsalo!"

"Gracias amigo!"

Al salir caminó hacia el río y se quedó sentada bajo un árbol hasta muy entrada la noche. Pensó mucho en Sesshoumaru y todas las veces que le había dicho de sus sentimientos. Aunque trató, no pudo contener las lágrimas al recordar el rostro de su amo, se sentía desvalida y como seca por dentro, por largo rato lloró en silencio, soportando el frío. Aquel llanto era el mejor desahogo, más tranquila se secó las lágrimas y regresó al poblado. Cuando llegó al camino principal, escuchó la voz del hijo de Kaede que le avisaba a su madre que ella estaba ahí.

"Mamá, ya regresó!"

De la cabaña salieron Kaede y Okon que al tenerla cerca la estrujó en un abrazo constrictor que le arrancó una carcajada. Rodeándola con sus brazos, Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla y le aseguró que estaba bien.

"Nos tenías muy preocupadas, déjame ver que te hizo la bruja!"

"No es nada, Akira me curó…Kaede-sama puedo quedarme con ustedes?!"

"Claro, todas las noches que haga falta!"

"Ya veo! Entonces me echó de la casa?"

"No, pero es mejor si te quedas aquí esta noche, tuvieron una gran pelea, Takemaru salió a caminar hace horas y todavía no regresa!"

"Porque pelearon?"

"Ella le exigió que te echara, pero él se negó!"

Rin tragó grueso al escucharla y sintiendo un gran peso sobre sus hombros entró a la casa. La anciana no pudo contener sus emociones y rompió en llanto, pidiéndole que la perdonara. Soltando una risita, Rin se separó para verla a los ojos.

"Porque me pides perdón?"

"Todo esto es por mi culpa!"

"No te preocupes mas, Akira se ofreció albergue y creo que tomaré su oferta!"

Ambas mujeres la miraron asombradas preguntándole si entre ellos había algo más que amistad. Resoplando divertida, Rin les aseguró que Akira era un gran amigo pero nada más. Le pareció gracioso que ninguna de ellas supiera los verdaderos gustos románticos del joven, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

…………………………

Al día siguiente…

Cuando Takemaru se levantó, encontró a su tía ensimismada con un trozo de tela en las manos, por un instante, no se atrevió a decir nada pero luego se arrodilló para estar junto a ella.

"Buenos días tía!"

La anciana no levantó la vista de la tela y murmuró algo parecido a un saludo. Dando un rápido vistazo, pudo comprobar que la anciana había dormido sola. Sus ojos estaban clavados en un punto fijo cuando la voz femenina lo hizo reaccionar.

"Durmió con Kaede!"

"Ósea que ya no quiere vivir con nosotros, es eso?"

"Yo se lo pedí, estabas muy molesto anoche!"

"Pero volverá esta noche?"

"No sé, pregúntale a ella! Akira le ofreció albergue para no tener más problemas con esa mujer o contigo!"

Takemaru apretó la quijada y frunció el ceño, sintiendo que la rabia le calentaba hasta la última parte de su cuerpo, luego cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para calmarse. Sentándose junto a su tía probó el té con pequeños sorbos, dejando el recipiente vació en el suelo, salió sin decir nada.

……………………………

El sol se colaba por entre los árboles y se disfrutaba tanta tranquilidad que era posible escuchar el murmullo del río que estaba más adelante. No tardó mucho en llegar a la orilla y verlo de espaldas con el torso desnudo. Teníay el agua hasta las rodillas y el cabello mojado se le pegaba a la piel delineando la definición de su ancha espalda. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron muy grandes y trató de no hacer ruido, para verlo pescar. Con un suspiro atrapado en sus labios se dedicó a contemplarlo. Al moverse para sacar el pescado del agua, Rin pudo ver un tatuaje de dragón en el centro de su espalda y fue como si aquel dibujo la hipnotizara. Inquieta, se movió y las hojas bajo sus pies revelaron se presencia. Con el ruido, Takemaru se volteó para ver quien estaba ahí. A la luz del sol, la cicatriz brillaba en todo su esplendor, era enorme, y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Rin lo miraba absorta y aunque trató de desviar la mirada, era como si la piel mojada la llamara, obligándola a verlo.

"Que haces aquí?"

Rin tragó grueso al escuchar el tono ácido y malhumorado. Calmadamente le dijo que traía su almuerzo pero él no le contestó por lo que se quedó a la sombra viéndolo salir del agua. Sus movimientos eran seguros, fluidos y su cuerpo musculoso le daba cosquillas en el estómago. Incómoda apartó la mirada y giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a irse, sin embargo, la voz tosca y llena de enojo de Takemaru la detuvo.

"No es necesario que me traigas comida!"

"No me molesta!"

"De ahora en adelante le pediré a Hakura que lo haga"

Rin apretó los dientes tratando de controlarse pero no pudo y estalló en cólera, vociferando que esa bruja que tenía por novia no se preocupaba de nadie más que si misma y de seguro cocinaba horrible. Takemaru la miraba desconcertado porque estaba seguro que aquel arrebato era producto de los celos, sin tiempo para contestarle, Rin siguió vociferando sin guardarse nada.

"Sabes que? Okon me suplicó que te pidiera disculpas pero no voy hacerlo. Ella es mala, pero tú ni te enteras…que me importa lo que hagas, si yo no te importo. Aquí dejo tu comida y pierde cuidado no volveré a molestarte nunca más!"

"Para que sepas no acepté echarte como me lo pidió Hakura, pero eso ya no importa verdad, ahora que tienes Akira!"

Rin iba decir algo pero aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, la voz masculina estaba transformada, pero ella no supo reconocer los celos y le dijo que al menos Akira no estaba ciego y creía en ella. Takemaru la miró fijamente y Rin se sintió desnuda ante aquellos ojos profundos. El soldado deseaba desahogar su rabia y prohibirle que viviera con otro hombre porque de solo pensarlo sentía nauseas, pero se contuvo.

Confundida y dolida, Rin dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la aldea. Takemaru la vio alejarse sin ninguna expresión en el rostro pero sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. En cuanto desapareció por el camino, resopló furioso, puso todos los peces en la canasta y se sentó a comer. En el instante que probó la comida supo que la cocinera había sido Rin y eso lo emocionó. Tomándose su tiempo para saborear su almuerzo, aclarar sus ideas y sentimientos, no regresó a la aldea sino hasta el anochecer.

……………………………………

Okon estaba tomando el té cuando vio a Rin entrar cabizbaja.

"Como te fue, pudieron arreglar las cosas?"

"No…traté pero no puedo pedirle disculpas, yo no hice nada malo…"

"Cuéntame que te dijo?!"

"Me dijo, mas bien me gritó que no me había echado, pero que eso ya no importaba porque tenía a Akira…estaba como enloquecido, hasta se le saltó la vena del cuello…ah y ya no quiere que le lleve comida, que me importa, que se indigeste con la comida de su novia la araña!"

La expresión de la anciana paso de preocupación a diversión y disimulando una sonrisa, le dijo que su sobrino estaba celoso. Rin se echó una risa y le dijo que estaba equivocada, luego habló como para si misma, recordando la indiferencia de su amo.

"Siempre me enamoro de la persona equivocada…como me gustaría que hubiera alguien para mi, que me quiera por como soy!"

"Y que pasa con Akira?!"

"Jajaja Okon-sama eres tan sabia para unas cosas y para otras no sabes nada! Recogeré mis cosas y me iré esta misma noche, no te preocupes no pienso dejarte sola!"

Okon no dijo nada más para no empeorar las cosas. Le daba temor que aquella inminente separación abriera un abismo entre ellos y que la desconfianza de su sobrino obligara a Rin a buscar el amor que tanto anhelaba en alguien más. Por el momento no haría nada, esperaría que su sobrino regresara para decidir si interferir o no.

………………………

Anochecer…

Takemaru espero que fuera de noche para regresar, no quería encontrarse con nadie y eso incluía tanto a Rin como a Hakura. Resguardado por la penumbra, entró y se encontró con su tía sentada en el suelo saboreando un poco de té. Al verlo, Okon se movió para servirle comida. Dando un rápido vistazo a la estancia se percató que solo había dos puestos para comer y apretó los labios incómodo pero se limitó a sentarse frente a su tía en silencio, luego de dar gracias por los alimentos empezó a comer sin verla. Los minutos pasaron y aunque quería preguntar donde estaba Rin, su orgullo era fuerte, pero al final la curiosidad fue demasiada.

"Donde está?"

"Quien?...ahh te refieres a Rin, me dijo que iría a caminar, que raro que no haya regresado"

"Es muy tarde para una caminata, porque la dejaste ir sola?"

"Yo no dije eso!"

Inmediatamente los ojos del soldado se iluminaron en una llamarada de furia y vociferando le preguntó si Rin estaba con Akira. Escondiendo su sonrisa entre los pliegues de sus labios y hablando como la más inocente de las mujeres, Okon le dijo que efectivamente, Rin y Akira habían salido a pasear juntos. Transformado por los celos, Takemaru se levantó y maldiciendo con voz ronca salió diciendo que la traería de vuelta. En cuanto salió, caminó directo hacia donde Akira, estando cerca, los oyó conversando, Rin sollozaba por algo mientras que su amigo trataba de consolarla sin mucho éxito. Al escuchar el llanto, Takemaru vio borroso y sin medirse, irrumpió en la estancia como un salvaje. Rin se limpió las lágrimas extrañada de verlo frente a ella. Akira ni se inmutó y calmadamente le preguntó si podía hacer algo por él. Ignorándolo, el soldado le habló a Rin sintiendo que con cada minuto que pasaba, perdía más la compostura.

"Porque llorabas?"

"Eso no es tu problema, que haces aquí?"

"Vine a buscarte, esta no es tu casa!"

"Aquí estoy bien, vete por favor!"

Los ojos de Takemaru relampaguearon y con voz ronca le dijo que recogiera sus cosas porque se iban de inmediato. Rin miró a su amigo un momento que parecía darle ánimo para que no se doblegara. Ella no sabía si reír o seguir llorando de lo confundida que estaba. El soldado esperó un par de minutos y luego volvió a decirle que recogiera sus pertenencias.

"Para que quieres que regrese?"

"Okon te necesita!"

"Ya veo…Okon me necesita!"

Rin se mordió el labio y le aseguró que no dejaría a su tía sola. Deseaba escuchar algo más, pero después de la discusión de esa tarde, estaba convencida que él la veía como a un estorbo. Poniéndose de pie para darle la espalda, Rin volvió a pedirle que se marchara, prometiéndole que a primera hora estaría con Okon y así lo haría de ahora en adelante. Takemaru sintió nauseas de ver aquella actitud y tomándola por los hombros la obligó a verlo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos verdes cedían a las lágrimas, desarmando al enfurecido soldado.

"Tienes que regresar!"

"Déjame tranquila, te odio y a tu maldita novia!"

"Ah si?"

"Si, te odio! Entendiste?!"

"Perfectamente!"

Akira contuvo la respiración para no perderse nada. Por un momento la conversación pareció tomar un tono mas civilizado pero con la altanería de Rin, Takemaru tuvo que recurrir a métodos alternos de persuasión. Aproximándose hacia ella, le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar, pidiéndole nuevamente que regresara; cuando ella se negó simplemente la tomó como si fuera un bulto y se la puso al hombro. Los gritos y reproches no se hicieron esperar y aunque se retorcía desesperada, Takemaru no la soltó. Hablándole con tono de autoridad que dejaba entrever una suavidad inusual, le pidió silencio.

"Basta ya Rin! Eres una niña muy altanera!"

"Que no soy una niña!"

Frente a ellos, Akira no pudo contenerse y soltó la risa, Rin lo miró furiosa y siguió golpeando al soldado en la espalda para que la dejara en libertad. Takemaru disfrutó tenerla en esa posición porque su perfume llenaba todos sus sentidos y el corazón le latía emocionado.

"Akira, las cosas de la niña por favor!"

"No te atrevas!"

"Lo siento amiga!"

En el instante que Akira se puso de pie para traer las cosas, Takemaru apoyó la cabeza en Rin que al sentirlo dejó de moverse; sintió un escalofrío cuando le dijo que olía muy bien, podía sentir los labios del soldado rozando su kimono, en lo que parecía un beso. Cuando el joven regresó rodeo a Takemaru y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente a Rin.

"Nos vemos mañana!"

"Traidor!"

"Es por tu propio bien!"

"Jajaja!"

La risa de Takemaru enardeció a Rin que volvió a retorcerse exigiendo que la soltara. Apretando un poco más su brazo alrededor de la cintura, se despidió de Akira y empezó a caminar de regreso. En todo el trayecto Rin no pronunció palabra, se limitó a escucharlo silbar como el más complacido de los soldados. Antes de llegar a la cabaña, le pidió que siguiera llevándole comida.

"Pensé que tu estúpida novia se iba ocupar de eso!"

Takemaru sonrió al escuchar el tono despectivo y estrujándola contra él le dijo que prefería su comida a cualquier otra. El no la vio pero Rin sonrió emocionada y le dijo que iba pensarlo. Para ese momento atravesaban el umbral de la entrada. Okon estaba en su aposento sumida en sus pensamientos, pero al escuchar la voz de su sobrino anunciando que habían llegado, salió. La anciana se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar la escena. Takemaru se movió para que Rin pudiera saludarla, desde su absurda posición, saludó a la anciana con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola Okon-sama ya regresé!"

"Hola!"

Con cariño, Takemaru la puso en el piso, y arrodillándose frente a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a dormir.

"Las dejo solas para que puedan hablar, me duele el cuerpo de cargar tanto peso!"

"Oye!"

Takemaru soltó una risa y antes de levantarse le hizo prometer que nunca más tendría que ir a buscarla porque esa era su casa, ella dijo que si con una mueca. En cuanto estuvieron solas, Okon le preguntó que había sucedido. Con un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas, Rin le contó todo con lujo de detalles.

………………………………

Dos días después…

Takemaru estaba preparándose un té cuando Hakura entró a la cabaña. Sin siquiera verla, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ella lo abrazó por la espalda besándole el oído. Quitándose los brazos de encima, le pidió que se detuviera, pero ella lo ignoró. Molesto, resopló y le dijo que no estaba de humor. No creyendo en sus palabras, se quitó el kimono dejando su pecho desnudo, para seducirlo. Takemaru la vio de reojo y le dijo que tenían que hablar de algo importante.

"Que sucede, porque el mal humor?"

"No quiero seguir contigo!"

"Disculpa? Me estas dejando?"

"Si!"

"No hablarás en serio? Soy lo mejor que te ha pasado!"

El soldado la miró con una mezcla de lástima y rabia que la hizo perder la serenidad y empezó a despotricar contra Rin, culpándola de arruinar sus vidas.

"No hables de ella, tu no me amas, solo me utilizaste para darle celos a Kouji, vete con él y déjame en paz!"

Hakura no pudo esconder su sorpresa, siempre había creído que Takemaru era ciego a sus planes de poner celoso a Kouji. Al ver la expresión de incredulidad, le dijo que los había visto besándose la noche anterior.

"P-pero Takemaru tu no puedes…!"

"No puedo que? Dejarte? Ya lo hice, ahora largo!"

Furiosa, Hakura empezó acachetearlo diciéndole que nadie terminaba con ella, menos un soldado idiota y cobarde como él. Dominado por la rabia, la sujetó antes de que volviera a golpearlo, sosteniéndola con tanta fuerza que gimió de dolor.

"Vete y no te acerques ni a mi Tia y mucho menos a Rin, te quedo claro?"

"Pero como te atreves?"

"Te quedo claro?"

La voz fue como un trueno y Hakura tembló asustada y empezó a ponerse el kimono, en ese momento entró Rin y al ver la escena se quedó petrificada, interpretando todo al revés. Avergonzada desvió sus ojos de Takemaru y vio a su rival, que aunque quería salir corriendo, aprovechó la confusión de Rin para hacerla sentir mal. Apretando los ojos, dijo una disculpa entre dientes y salió de la cabaña. Takemaru sintió que un escalofrío correr por su espalda y se levantó desesperado, pidiéndole que se detuviera para explicarle.

"Rin espera un segundo…no me dejes hablando solo, maldita sea Rin detente!"

Ante semejantes palabras, Rin se paró en seco y giro sobre sus talones lista para rugir pero recordando los consejos de Akira, contuvo su furia bajo una expresión serena. Cuando le dio alcance y la tuvo cerca la sujetó por los brazos y le pidió disculpas, al borde de las lágrimas, Rin mintió asegurándole que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

"Porque me pides disculpas, ustedes son pareja"

Con una sonrisa solapada, Takemaru levantó la mano derecha y movió su dedo índice por la comisura de los labios femeninos, que se fruncían por el enojo. Al sentir la sutil caricia, la expresión de Rin cambió por completo suavizando sus facciones. Con una sonrisa, Takemaru le dijo que cuando se molestaba hacia un gesto con la boca que le parecía muy lindo. Descontrolada por la cercanía, pero consciente que se estaba pasando de la raya, le pidió que la soltara con mucho aplomo.

"No me acaricies con esas manos llenas de Hakura, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa!"

Rin vio como Takemaru se atragantaba con un suspiro y aunque se quedó mudo, sus ojos se iluminaron como queriendo decirle mil cosas. Con una sonrisa a medio terminar, Rin se escurrió del abrazo y se alejó caminando, él la contempló sintiendo que el corazón iba a estallar en su pecho, y caminando despacio fue tras ella.

"Me estás siguiendo?"

"Te estoy acompañando, adonde vamos?"

"Yo voy a caminar un rato…que pasa con Hakura?"

Takemaru siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada, Rin dio un vistazo hacia la cabaña y vio la figura de Hakura inmóvil, cuando sus ojos regresaron al camino él le hacia señas para que se apresurara, en una actitud tal, que parecía que Hakura no existía. Tomando el sendero, Takemaru procuró caminar muy cerca de ella.

"Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Que quieres saber?"

"Porque te separaste del hombre que te adoptó?"

"Me convertí en una carga!"

"Y te dejó ir así nada más?"

"Si, se sintió aliviado de no tener esa responsabilidad, yo le dije que necesitaba más de la vida y él respetó mis deseos"

"Y encontraste lo que buscabas?"

"Si, una parte al menos!"

Takemaru siguió caminando en silencio y al llegar al límite del pueblo le preguntó porque lloraba en las noches. Rin abrió sus ojos muy grandes sin saber que contestar, luego con una voz pausada le dijo que los recuerdos de su vida anterior a veces eran tan dolorosos que el único desahogo que tenía era llorar.

"Te entiendo. Tengo algo que decirte!"

"Que?"

"Terminé con Hakura…la vi besándose con Kouji anoche, ustedes tenían razón!"

"Pero cuando entré, ósea que ustedes no estaban haciendo nada?!"

"No!"

Rin lo miró no muy segura si podía alegrarse por aquella noticia y le preguntó como se sentía, cuando admitió estar aliviado, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Estrechando el espacio entre ellos, el soldado la sostuvo entre sus brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla que la puso a temblar, le transmitió tanto sentimiento que escuchaba el latir de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos.

"Me disculpo por no haberte creído!"

"C-claro!"

Con una sonrisa, Takemaru cerró un poco el abrazo antes de dejarla ir, por el rabillo del ojo vio a los niños que se acercaban llamándola a gritos, para que les contara alguna de sus maravillosas y entretenidas historias.

"Tu público, nos vemos mas tarde!"

Rin se quedó de pie como estatua hasta que reaccionó con los niños a su alrededor, hablando todos al mismo tiempo. El resto de la tarde, estuvo flotando en una nube, mientras por la aldea la noticia de la separación se regaba como pólvora. Esa noche la cena fue amena y divertida, más para Rin que no podía ignorar la forma tan insistente como Takemaru la miraba.

…………………………

Al día siguiente…

Takemaru se acercó hasta donde Rin estaba refrescándose agua en compañía de Okon. Al verlo, la anciana se apresuró a dejarlos solos. Con los ojos brillantes, Takemaru se sentó junto a ella tomándola de la mano. Con el corazón acelerado y un suspiro que cerraba su garganta, Rin lo contempló en silencio. Viéndola a los ojos, le sonrió preguntándole si quería almorzar con él.

"Me encantaría!"

Sin poder ocultar su felicidad, Takemaru sonrió y caminó hasta un árbol cercano. Una vez que extendió la tela roja sobre el pasto y puso los recipientes con comida en el suelo, la ayudó a sentarse. Atenta, Rin lo observó mientras destapaba la comida, dejando escapar los deliciosos aromas de un almuerzo preparado con esmero y dedicación.

"Huele delicioso!"

"Hice todo lo que te gusta!"

"Gracias!"

Con una sonrisa melancólica, como recordando algo, Takemaru sirvió los alimentos en silencio. Sin perder detalle de la expresión triste, Rin le preguntó si ese almuerzo le recordaba algo doloroso. Sin levantar la mirada, Takemaru le confesó que hacia mucho tiempo no tenía deseos de almorzar al aire libre. Comprendiendo que se refería a su difunta esposa, Rin se movió hasta estar a escasos centímetros uno del otro y dándole una bolita de arroz directamente en la boca, le dijo que era un día maravilloso para comer al aire libre. Takemaru se tragó la comida con los ojos clavados en ella y cuando alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Rin sonrió sin moverse. Después de comer, pasearon por la orilla del río conversando animadamente. A partir de ese momento, Rin no tuvo ninguna excusa para dudar de las intenciones de Takemaru y los días transcurrieron entre almuerzos a la orilla del río, paseos al atardecer y cenas donde intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas.

…………………………

Un atardecer cualquiera…

Rin no sabía que Takemaru la observaba, estaba absorta pensando en Sesshoumaru, preguntándose que estaría haciendo o si la extrañaba. A pesar de estar tranquila, de vez en cuando, el recuerdo de su antigua vida, se escurría entre sus pensamientos y no podía evitar sentirse triste. Acercándose sigilosamente, la llamó por su nombre con voz queda. Ella se volteó con una sonrisa para recibirlo, tratando disimuladamente de limpiar una lágrima. Al verla se acercó preocupado.

"Que sucede, porque lloras?"

"Estoy bien, recuerdos tontos!"

"Piensas en él verdad?"

Asombrada por la amargura en la voz masculina, le preguntó a quien se refería. Escondiendo la mirada, Takemaru le dijo que sabía muy bien que ella huía del recuerdo de un hombre, de un esposo. Rin sintió el corazón saltar en su pecho y sin pensarlo se acercó hasta casi abrazarlo. Ni en mil años iba admitir la existencia de Sesshoumaru, así que una vez más le dijo que estaba sola en el mundo.

"Estaba pensando en lo diferente que es mi vida ahora. Nunca he tenido un esposo, ni novio, nada!"

"Y que me dices de tu protector? No puedo creer que viviendo con él no tuvieran nada!"

"El era mucho mayor que yo, siempre fui como una hija para él. Te lo juro…nunca he estado con un hombre en toda mi vida, tu me crees verdad?"

Deseoso de creer en sus palabras, Takemaru la miró de manera tan intensa, que Rin tragó saliva nerviosa. Dominada por un impulso, le acarició la mejilla, pidiéndole que creyera en ella, cautivado por su ternura, respiró mas tranquilo haciendo a un lado su ansiedad.

"Perdóname por dudar de ti…supongo que toda una vida deber ser difícil de olvidar!"

"Ahora mi vida es aquí contigo!"

El se la quedó viendo, dejando escapar un suspiro, como si algo en su pecho se soltara. Apartando el recuerdo del youkai, Rin apartó un mechón de su frente y le pidió que fueran a pasear por el río. Caminaron en silencio un buen trecho hasta que ella levantó la vista y contempló el cielo plagado de estrellas, sin notar que Takemaru se la comía con la mirada.

"Me encanta cuando el cielo a esta hora de la tarde. Verdad que es hermoso?"

"Lamento si herí tus sentimientos!"

La reacción de Rin fue inmediata, abriendo sus ojos a todo lo que daban, clavó su mirada en él. Había algo diferente en su voz, algo emocionante, que la hacía temblar y sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Aprovechando que la tenía tan cerca, Takemaru la atrajo al calor de su pecho y con ternura le acarició la mejilla.

"Me encanta tu sonrisa y tu piel es tan suave…"

Takemaru la sintió temblar bajo sus dedos y aferrándose a su cintura se inclinó para besarla. Al contacto de sus labios, Rin cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que él le inspiraba. Algo completamente diferente a lo que había sentido o creía sentir por su amo. En el fondo de su alma sabía que Takemaru la amaba. Había sucedido lo impensable, la distancia y el rechazo de Sesshoumaru, forjaron espacio para alguien más, un hombre que no dudaba en demostrarle sus emociones le decía que era hermosa y la besaba con ternura sin dejarse nada para sí mismo.

Rin movió ambos brazos para abrazarlo, sus labios permanecieron unidos lo que pareció una eternidad. Al separarse, le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, diciéndole que estaba enamorado de ella. Emocionada y con una risa le dijo que desde el momento que lo había visto sonreír, quedó cautivada.

"Eres una niña preciosa!"

"Que no soy niña!"

"Eres 'mi' niña!"

"Jajaja!"

El regreso a la aldea fue lento y lleno de interrupciones para besarse y abrazarse. Estar con él era tan fácil, que parecía se conocían de toda la vida. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Okon se emocionó al verlos tomados de la mano.

"Hacen una pareja hermosa!"

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y no hacia falta, sus sonrisas hablaban por si solas. Esa noche a pesar del deseo de tenerla en su lecho, Takemaru la dejó dormir sola, esperando que fuera ella la que decidiera cuando tendrían intimidad. Acostada en su futón completamente despierta, Rin no hacía mas que pensar y revivir la sensación de los labios de Takemaru sobre su boca y lo bien que se sentían sus brazos rodeándola, dándole seguridad y calor.

…………………………

Dos semanas después…

Era de noche y Takemaru estaba acostado viendo el techo de su cuarto, no sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para tenerla, pero estaba tan enamorado y feliz, que esperaría lo necesario. Al otro lado de la pared, Rin se cepillaba por enésima vez reuniendo el valor para ir a su habitación y entregarse a él. Mientras deslizaba el peine por su cabello, se enfrascó en una monologo mental para no despertar a Okon.

_(Quiero hacerlo…me hace tan feliz, no quiero seguir durmiendo sola…y si me rechaza? No creo cada vez que me abraza y me besa siento escalofríos…)_

Resoplando como para darse ánimos, Rin puso el peine a un lado, se aliso la yukata y se puso de pie para ir a la habitación contigua. Aunque el corazón le latía acelerado, caminó con paso firme y sin hacer ruido se escurrió en el cuarto. Takemaru estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no la escuchó entrar, hasta que sintió las delicadas manos sobre su cuerpo. Levantándose de golpe con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, le abrió los brazos para que se acomodara en su regazo. Con los ojos brillando de emoción y una gran sonrisa, Rin le dió un beso tibio, dejando que sus labios entreabiertos humedecieran los de él.

"Hola…estabas despierto?"

"Viniste…"

La voz de Takemaru se deshilachó en un suspiro y estrechándola contra su pecho, la besó apasionadamente, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo cubierto por la fina seda. En un susurro, Rin le recordó que nunca antes había estado con un hombre. Conmovido, la estrechó aun más y con una risa le dijo que no se preocupara. Motivada por esas palabras, Rin movió sus manos y con cuidado abrió la pijama para regocijarse con la visión de la cicatriz. Dando un suspiro, se inclinó hacia él y empezó a besar la cicatriz recorriéndola de arriba hasta abajo. Ahogando un gemido, Takemaru cerró los ojos para disfrutar aquel momento, mientras sus manos le desvestían, intercambiaron besos y caricias, haciendo el amor con pasión y ternura.

………………………


	3. Vida Nueva

Los pensamientos van entre (…)

…………………………….

Capitulo 3

Vida nueva

…………………………….

La vida con Takemaru era apacible y feliz, no podía pedir mas porque había encontrado un hombre maravilloso que la amaba, entregado en cuerpo y alma a ella. Ni siquiera se molestaba en calcular cuanto tiempo había pasado, eran muchos meses y cada día que vivía junto a Takemaru, la vida del castillo y sus detalles se desvanecían en su memoria, como si nunca hubieran sucedido.

………………..

Takemaru jugaba con los niños en el río enseñándoles a pescar, mientras Rin observaba desde la orilla resguardada en la sombra de un gran árbol. Viendo lo bien que se llevaba con los pequeños, estaba segura que cuando tuvieran un bebé, sería un padre dedicado y amoroso. Una vez que todos los niños tuvieron un pez cada uno, el soldado les dijo que fueran a llevarlo a sus casas para poder sentarse con Rin, ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

"Me encanta verte con ellos!"

"Es muy divertido!"

Takemaru se la quedó viendo un instante y le preguntó si había pensado en tener hijos, ella le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa.

"Claro que si mi amor!"

"Serán bebés hermosos!"

"Como tú!"

Takemaru la envolvió en un abrazo estrecho y cálido y se quedaron ahí hasta el atardecer.

…………………………….

Cuando Rin llegó al río se extraño de no ver a Takemaru, estaba a punto de caminar para buscarlo, cuando sintió que la sujetaba de la cintura sorprendiéndola con un beso apasionado, Rin se rió y se pegó a él abriendo los labios. Excitado y deseoso de sentir la piel desnuda bajo sus dedos, movió sus manos para acariciarle los muslos y alcanzar la tibieza que se escondía en la unión de sus piernas, al sentir la caricia, Rin gimió de placer y musitó su nombre en un jadeo. Cautivado, Takemaru se rió en su oído y le dijo que no aguantaba las ganas de hacerla suya.

"Y quien te lo impide? Hazme el amor aquí!"

"Esa es mi niña!"

"Jajajaja!"

Sosteniéndola por las caderas la sujetó de forma que pudiera penetrarla y la hizo suya bajo el árbol que tantas veces les daba sombra para almorzar, después se quedaron abrazados y entre muchos besos vieron el atardecer. Por muchos meses, esa fue su vida, amor, besos y noches tibias, aunque de vez en cuando la imagen de su amo la atormentaba, pero ella lograba mantenerlo en silencio para no herir al soldado. La vida en aquella aldea parecía perfecta y Rin la disfrutó al máximo, sin sospechar que el destino le tenía preparada otra prueba de fortaleza y valor.

…………………………

Jaken caminaba cabizbajo detrás de su amo, llevaban más de un año buscando a Rin y aunque el príncipe no se daba por vencido, él pensaba que lo peor había sucedido. Habían visitado muchas aldeas pero en ninguna encontraron indicios de Rin. Recorrieron varios kilómetros antes que Sesshoumaru se detuviera para descansar, aunque lo hacía mas por Jaken que por si mismo.

"Jaken, descansemos aquí!"

"Encenderé el fuego Amo!"

Sesshoumaru lo observó mientras encendía la fogata, tratando de adivinar que pensaba. Una vez que tuvo el fuego listo, Jaken dejó el báculo en el piso y se sentó con la vista fija en las llamas, que bailaban haciendo que las ramas crujieran. Sentado sobre una piedra, el príncipe contemplaba el cielo plagado de estrellas, preguntándose donde estaría Rin, a pesar de los meses no podía rendirse hasta que pudiera verla, además, algo en lo mas profundo de su ser le decía que estaba viva, solo era cuestión de encontrarla.

Sus esperanzas sin embargo, eran un arma de doble filo, porque eso significaba que se había establecido en otro lugar encontrando la felicidad que no tuvo con él. Cuando permitía a su mente imaginar la clase de vida que llevaba ahora, terminaba desolado porque era seguro que donde quiera que fuera, habría uno o más hombres dispuestos a estar con ella. Cada vez que se imaginaba a Rin en brazos de alguien mas, sentía tanta ansiedad que un ardor le subía desde el estómago hasta la boca, haciéndolo sentir asqueado por ser tan pasivo con la única mujer digna de su amor. Esa emotiva, delicada y sensual criatura era la dueña de su corazón, lo había cautivado con su frescura y maravillosa forma de ser. Todas sus noches de búsqueda las dedicaba a recordar todo lo que amaba y extrañaba de ella. Cerrando los ojos, recordó que el clima pronto estaría en su contra, desde que se fuera del castillo, había pasado un invierno y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar otro. Con parsimonia dio un resoplido, se puso de pie y fue a sentarse frente al fuego, apoyando la espalda en un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

"Amo?"

La voz de Jaken lo sacó de su letargo y con pereza abrió los ojos para ver a su sirviente, sabiendo que tenía algo que decir y no podría contenerse por más tiempo.

"Que sucede Jaken?"

El demonio se miró las manos, sus dedos se movían inquietos y las palabras se amontonaban en su garganta luchando por salir. Sesshoumaru esperó no muy seguro de querer escuchar, pero igual permaneció inmóvil para permitirle algún tipo de desahogo, porque desde que ella no estaba, Jaken no era el mismo.

"Amo, estaba pensando, ella se fue porque no era feliz en el castillo?"

"Algo parecido!"

"Como hará para convencerla que regrese?"

El youkai arrugó la frente y un gruñido se escurrió fuera de sus labios, aunque tenía razón, a Jaken se le escapaba el más importante de los detalles, algo que a él lo mantenía agitado a todas horas del día.

"Eso es lo de menos!"

"Porque lo dice Amo?"

"Probablemente encontró alguien más!"

La expresión del sapo se cayó y moviendo la cabeza en negación le preguntó que le iba decir cuando la viera. Los ojos amarillos relampaguearon y un siseo llenó el ambiente.

"Lo sabré cuando la vea!"

"Pero si ella tiene alguien mas no querrá regresar…"

"Ya cállate y descansa!"

"Si Amo!"

Sin deseos de contrariar más a su Amo, Jaken se acurrucó en el suelo y cerró los ojos comprendiendo que su amo estaba más preocupado de lo que aparentaba. Toda la noche Sesshoumaru vio imágenes de Rin con otro hombre, viviendo feliz en un poblado lleno de humanos y rodeada de niños.

(Todas esas cosas que ella deseaba conmigo, Jaken tiene razón, si encontró todo eso, como voy a convencerla que regrese conmigo…eso no importa, debo verla, saber que está bien, ella no está muerta, no puede estar)

Después de esa noche, los kilómetros volvieron acumularse junto con los días, convirtiéndose en meses; el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina cuando parecieron topar con un poco de suerte. Sesshoumaru caminaba pensativo cuando el aire trajo consigo un fuerte olor a sangre humana que venía de muy lejos. Aunque no era la primera vez que presenciaban la devastación que azotaba aquella región, esa ocasión había algo vagamente conocido, un vestigio de un olor familiar, pero estaba tan débil que no pudo estar seguro. Jaken no se dio cuenta que su amo se detuvo y chocó contra él rebotando contra el suelo. El demonio se quedó viendo a su Amo, porque el príncipe fijaba sus ojos al frente como conteniendo la respiración.

"Que sucede Amo, la encontró? A que huele?"

"Mucha sangre humana, hay algo, no estoy seguro!"

"Vamos a investigar?"

"Si, no te separes!"

Inmediatamente el sapo se aferró a la estola blanca, cerrando los ojos para no vomitar; no supo cuanto viajaron pero pareció pronto cuando llegaron a una aldea parcialmente destruida. Muchas casas estaban en ruinas pero no todas. Al avanzar, encontraron los sobrevivientes cavando tumbas para sus vecinos, rodeados de gente que sollozaba; en un lugar solitario y apartado yacían apilados los cuerpos de los soldados muertos. Cuando los aldeanos vieron a los recién llegados reaccionaron con cautela. El que parecía ser el jefe se acercó a ellos, un hombre robusto y alto, con una cicatriz en el ojo, tenía la ropa cubierta de sangre y una pala en la mano.

"Que se les ofrece?"

"Buscamos a una mujer, se llama Rin, tiene ojos verdes!"

El hombre estudió a Sesshoumaru un instante y sin titubear le dijo que no había nadie con ese nombre o de ojos verdes. Una joven se adelantó y hablándoles golpeado preguntó que deseaba un youkai con una mujer. Sin inmutarse, el príncipe le dijo que no buscaba problemas y dirigiéndose a Jaken le pidió que siguiera caminando sin detenerse. La joven quiso cerrarles el paso pero el hombre se lo prohibió recordándole que tenían trabajo que hacer.

"Son monstruos papá, que pueden querer con una mujer, seguro la buscan para comérsela!"

"Hay muchas clases de monstruos hija que no se te olvide, a ellos déjalos tranquilos. Youkai si sigues en esa dirección solo encontrarás sangre y destrucción, esa banda de soldados atacó muchas aldeas, tu mujer probablemente esté muerta"

Sesshoumaru se detuvo al escucharlo y sin hacer mucho ruido se volteó. El hombre ni se inmutó, solo clavó la pala en el suelo y esperó.

"Ella esta viva!"

"Entonces buena suerte!"

Retomando sus pasos, Sesshoumaru sintió tranquilidad, porque al decirlo en voz alta era como si como una nueva luz de esperanza brillaba en su horizonte. Tarde o temprano, siguiendo en esa dirección encontraría el rastro que lo llevaría hasta su protegida; sin embargo, tal y como el hombre les había predicho, en su camino solo encontraron dolor y devastación. Aunque también encontraron esperanza, tanto tiempo al lado de Rin, lo había hecho comprender que a pesar de la falta de poderes, los seres humanos podían ser capaces de soportar calamidades sin darse por vencidos. Justamente por eso estaba convencido que ella seguía con vida; aún con todo el dolor que había experimentado desde niña, ella conservaba su sonrisa y buena actitud ante la vida, todo hasta que el se negó a corresponder su amor.

En cada aldea que visitaban preguntaron por Rin, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma; nadie la había visto o escuchado de ella. Pasaron dos semanas más hasta que llegaron a una pequeña aldea en medio de un hermoso día soleado. Cuando los niños vieron a Sesshoumaru detuvieron sus juegos, secretearon y luego echaron a correr gritando que había llegado un monstruo, Jaken fue detrás de ellos para preguntar por Rin. De pie en medio del camino, el príncipe apretó los dientes enfurecido, era denigrante que en cada pueblo el recibimiento siempre fuera el mismo. Era mas lo que tardaba en convencer a la gente que no querían problemas de lo que le decían que no habían visto o conocido a una mujer de nombre Rin con ojos verdes. Dando un resoplido desvió la mirada hacia una cabaña a su derecha. Resguardado del sol, un anciano parecía dormitar; estaba a punto de seguir caminando cuando la voz del anciano lo interrumpió.

"Buscas a alguien verdad?"

"Si"

"Una mujer?"

"Como lo sabes?"

"Es la única razón que se me ocurre para que alguien como tu se tome la molestia de visitar una aldea como esta. Como se llama?"

"Rin, tiene ojos verdes"

"Le gustan las flores y tiene una hermosa sonrisa?"

Sesshoumaru dejó escarpar un suspiro y miró al anciano al borde de los gritos, estirando las piernas el anciano le dijo que recordaba una joven con esas caracterizas que había pasado por ahí hacia mas de un año.

"Estuvo aquí unos días pero luego se fue. Tendría que estar mas hacia el este, pero tienes que buscar bien porque sé de algunas aldeas alejadas, mas bien escondidas"

"Gracias por la información, pero como sé que no mientes!"

El anciano soltó una risa y sacó de su vestimenta un trozo de tela con algo adentro, era una flor marchita. Ofreciéndosela como prueba el anciano extendió la mano, hasta ese momento Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración. El olor que aquellos pétalos despedían era el dulce aroma de su amada Rin. Satisfecho, Sesshoumaru hizo una reverencia dándole las gracias, en ese momento Jaken regresaba vociferando que los aldeanos eran unos tontos.

"Vámonos Jaken!"

"Pero Amo bonito nadie me quiso decir nada!"

"No es necesario!"

De inmediato, Sesshoumaru se elevó por los aires con rumbo al este, sintiendo que su alma dejaba su letargo.

…………………………

Una mañana cualquiera…

Rin se levantó temprano, tenía que ir a la aldea más cercana para comprar algunas provisiones que les hacían falta. Aunque Takemaru insistía en acompañarla, ella se negó recordándole que debía que reparar el techo de su cabaña para cuando llegara el invierno.

"Volveré en un par de horas mi amor te lo prometo!"

"Me vas hacer mucha falta!"

"Igual tu!"

Takemaru la sujetó por la cintura besándola en el cuello y susurrándole que la amaba. Rin se retorció en una carcajada y tomando su rostro con ambas manos finalmente se despidió de él. La imagen sonriente de su esposa fue lo último que Takemaru vio parpadear frente a sus ojos, al sucumbir al filo de la espada de uno de los bandidos que sin previo aviso atacaron la aldea dejándola reducida a unas cuantas cenizas.

………………

Okon estaba jugando con el hijo de Kaede cuando sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus pies y al levantar la vista vio una polvareda en el camino. Intrigada se puso de pie y por el rabillo del ojo vio la figura de su sobrino que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

"Takemaru que sucede?"

"Tienes que esconderte, llévate a Kaede y a los niños, busca un lugar pero ya!"

"Que pasa? Me estas asustando!"

"Son bandidos tía, arrasaran con todo, vete por favor, trataré de detenerlos lo mas que pueda!"

Okon tomó al pequeño de la mano y a gritos llamó a su amiga que salió de la cabaña sin sospechar lo que sucedía, cuando la anciana le dijo, se puso pálida y los tres echaron a correr alejándose de los gritos que traía el viento. No habían dado cinco pasos cuando Okon se volvió y le preguntó a su sobrino por Rin.

"Está en la otra aldea, estará bien!!"

"Pero…"

"Vete ya Tía!"

Tal y como Takemaru sospechaba, los bandidos destruían todo a su paso matando a quien se les atravesara. Todos los aldeanos corrían desesperados tratando de salvarse de aquella inútil masacre. Takemaru sacó su espada y sin pensarlo mató a un par de soldados, pero pronto llegaron los demás y aunque logró seguir peleando eran demasiados y el filo de tres espadas traspasó su cuerpo, lo último que pasó frente a sus ojos antes de caer abatido, fue la sonrisa de Rin despidiéndose de él, diciéndole que lo amaba. Cuando ya no hubo nadie en la aldea, los bandidos decidieron prender fuego para reducir todo a cenizas.

……………………………..

Con todas sus compras en un fardo, Rin se despidió de la vendedora y se encaminó de regreso a su aldea, con ganas de ver a Takemaru, sin sospechar lo que le esperaba. Le faltaba poco para llegar, cuando sintió el olor a quemado y levantó la vista al cielo sintiendo que la sangre se helaba en sus venas. Paralizada por el miedo, no se movió pensando que la vida era muy injusta porque nada bueno podía salir de aquellas nubes grises que se elevaban de entre los árboles. Con la sonrisa de su esposo bailando frente a sus ojos, Rin finalmente reaccionó y echó correr hacia su casa.

"Takemaru!"

Corrió desesperada hasta llegar a la aldea y cuando reconoció lo que horas antes había sido su aldea, el corazón empezó a latirle tan fuerte que retumbaba en su cerebro. Tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, caminó despacio, no había ni una sola casa en pie y por todos lados había fuego. Los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas y el humo que se alzaba sobre el poblado. A pocos metros de ahí logró escuchar las voces de los bandidos y avanzó tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido hasta llegar a su casa, viendo que estaba totalmente destruida, caminó despacio entre los escombros en busca de alguna señal de Takemaru, a punto de alejarse, escuchó un gemido apagado que venía del suelo y con el corazón en la mano se arrodilló.

Retirando un par de tablas se encontró con el rostro ensangrentado de su esposo que agonizaba, sin embargo, al verla sana y salva logró sonreír como si todo estuviera bien. Era tanto el dolor y desesperación que sentía, que fue como si cuerpo y mente adormecieran de golpe. No podía creer que la vida se lo arrebatara, ahora que finalmente había encontrado la felicidad. Con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas se inclinó para besarlo, preguntándole si podía levantarse para alejarse de ahí. Acariciándole el rostro con ternura, le dijo que debía huir porque los bandidos estaban cerca. Apretando los labios como una niña, Rin negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

"No voy a dejarte mi amor, ponte de pie te lo suplico!"

"Tienes que salvarte, estas sana y salva eso es lo único que importa. Te amo!"

Desesperada, se aferró a él y le suplicó que no la dejara sola. Atrayéndola hacia su pecho en un débil abrazo, la besó diciéndole que la esperaría en el cielo. Sonriendo amargamente, Rin le dijo que era un mentiroso, porque cuando llegara al cielo su primera esposa estaría esperándolo y pronto se olvidaría de ella. Ante aquel comentario tan propio de Rin, Takemaru soltó una risa y limpiándole las lágrimas, le aseguró que ella era el amor de su vida.

"Se fuerte mi amor!"

"No, quiero estar contigo!"

"Yo te esperaré te lo prometo!"

Takemaru la acarició una vez más y luego su mano cayó sin vida junto a su cuerpo. En su desesperación, Rin desgarró la manga de su marido y se inclinó para besarlo una última vez. Luego, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y alejarse de ahí. A unos cuantos metros, uno de los bandidos la vio salir de entre los escombros y alertó a los demás. Al verse al descubierto, sintió una descarga de adrenalina y empezó a correr como si la persiguiera el mismo Naraku. Mientras corría, podía escuchar los gritos de los hombres que la seguían y eso la impulsaba a ir más rápido.

Rin no supo cuanto tiempo corrió y de pronto se encontró al borde de un precipicio. Estando ahí, toda su vida desfiló ante sus ojos y se sintió perdida. Dando un suspiro, dio un vistazo a sus espaldas, los gritos de los bandidos se acercaban con rapidez, así que tenía que hacer algo pronto. Llenándose el pecho del aire que la rodeaba, aferró el pedazo de tela en su mano y cerrando los ojos, dio un paso hacia el vacío; pensando que pronto vería a su esposo. Desde el borde, los bandidos la vieron caer y perderse en la oscuridad del agujero. Mientras caía, mantuvo los ojos cerrados esperando que su vida se extinguiera; en cambio, sintió un dolor penetrante en la cabeza y luego todo se puso oscuro.

…………………………

Sorry que sea tan chikito pero asi debia ser!


	4. Sin memoria

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy Sessh y la tierna Rin son propiedad de Rumiko-sama.

Gracias a TLAP por sus emotivos reviews! Me encantan!

Dr. D, gracias por todo!

A todas mis maravillosas lectoras muchas gracias por el tiempo que dedican a mis fics.

…………………………

Capítulo 4

Sin memoria…

…………………………

Era una mañana soleada, no había nubes y el olor a quemado casi había desaparecido del aire, haciendo posible aquel paseo. Aunque vivían en la cima de la montaña para evitar ser molestados, el hedor a carne quemada los había alcanzado. Eran un matrimonio inusual, al menos para el resto del mundo, pero ellos se amaban y que él fuera youkai y ella humana era algo sin importancia. Iban tomados de la mano, en dirección al río para pescar cuando Mukayo sintió un olor extraño.

"Sucede algo cariño?"

"Creo que hay alguien cerca, huele a sangre, iré a ver, quédate aquí!"

"Como tu digas!"

Mizuki se agazapó junto a un árbol sujetando la canasta con los ojos cerrados, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie los molestaba pero era un riesgo que debían correr cada vez que bajaban juntos, que alguien los viera e inmediatamente los juzgara por hacer una pareja tan dispareja. Caminando al resguardo de los árboles Mukayo siguió el olor, después de unos minutos y seguro que no había nadie más alrededor, caminó por la orilla del río, había avanzado tan solo un par de pasos cuando vio lo que parecía una persona boca abajo.

Inmediatamente corrió hasta el cuerpo y al voltearlo quedó impactado. Era tan solo una jovencita, pero estaba muy golpeada y con una herida abierta en la cabeza. Por lo pálida que estaba, el youkai supo que había perdido mucha sangre. No muy seguro si estaba viva, le tomó el pulso y en ese momento escuchó la voz de su esposa llamándolo. Al verlo inclinado sobre el cuerpo, dejó caer la canasta y corrió al lado de su esposo.

"Que le pasó?"

"No tengo idea, estaba tirada en la orilla, aún sigue con vida!"

"Entonces llevémosla hasta la casa, que herida más fea tiene!"

"Recoge la canasta, necesitará comida, las llevaré de vuelta a la casa y regresaré!"

Cargándola en brazos, fueron de regreso a su casa, después de limpiarla y vendarle todas las heridas, Mukayo salió de la cabaña para ir a pescar.

"Regresaré pronto, cuídala mucho!"

"Que te sucede cariño? Desde que la encontramos estas muy raro!"

El youkai rehuyó los ojos de su mujer y entre dientes le dijo que le recordaba demasiado a su hermana muerta. Dando un suspiro, Mizuki le dio un abrazó para reconfortarlo. La hermana menor de su marido había muerto por defenderlo en una pelea con unos aldeanos.

"Es tan parecida Mizuki, no tienes idea!"

"La cuidaré mucho, no me separaré de su lado hasta que regreses, ya verás que en unos días estará bien!"

Después de darle un beso de despedida, Mukayo desapareció entre los árboles, unas horas mas tarde regresó y se encontró con su esposa dormida junto a Rin y se inclinó para darle un beso y cubrirla con una manta. Luego como a regañadientes, contempló a Rin y sonrió recordando a su hermana menor.

…………..

Dos días más tarde…

Rin se llevó la mano al cuello muy lentamente, se sentía tan adolorida y que no había un músculo en su golpeado cuerpo que no le doliera. Al tratar de levantarse, una punzada de dolor en su brazo la obligó cerrar los ojos un momento. Respiró profundo y moviéndose muy lentamente logró sentarse sobre el futón notando que tenía gran parte del cuerpo vendado. Desubicada, se frotó la sien buscando claridad de ideas pero no fue de mucha ayuda. Miró a su alrededor sin reconocer donde estaba, era una estancia pequeña pero inmaculada.

Paseó la vista una vez más, aparte de unos cuantos recipientes no vio nada familiar que le facilitara saber donde había dormido quien sabe cuantos días seguidos. Fijó la vista más allá de la puerta y pudo divisar el resplandor del día que se colaba por las rendijas de la pared. En ese momento apareció una mujer de cabello negro llamando a alguien más.

"Mukayo ya despertó!"

La mujer se arrodilló frente a ella con una sonrisa y le preguntó como se sentía, entregándole un recipiente con agua. Estaba dando un sorbo a su bebida cuando apareció un hombre de cabello blanco que la miraba ansioso, Rin no supo porque pero aquella pareja la hizo sentir segura, era una sensación de estar en un lugar al que pertenecía.

"Donde estoy?"

"En la montaña, recuerdas que te sucedió?"

La expresión de Rin se ensombreció por un instante y aunque se mente buscó desesperada el recuerdo de lo que le había pasado, solo encontró una laguna de nada, fracciones de recuerdos borrosos que no eran de mucha ayuda para responder cualquier pregunta sobre si misma. Llevándose la mano a la cabeza, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y comprendió que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

"No me acuerdo de nada…"

Mizuki y Mukayo intercambiaron miradas y le dieron a beber un poco de té. Sentándose en el futón, Rin se tocó los vendajes que cubrían su cabeza y luego de probar el té, les preguntó que podían decirle de ella.

"Te encontramos hace dos días a la orilla del río, inconsciente, maltratada y con una herida en la cabeza. Perdiste mucha sangre, no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos, debes descansar!"

"Gracias por salvarme! Estaba en un río? Siento como si ya hubiera pasado por algo así"

"A que te refieres?"

"Despertarme así y ver a las personas que me salvaron no sé!"

"Bueno eso no importa ahora, tienes que recuperar fuerza, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que sea necesario!"

Rin parpadeó y con lágrimas en los ojos volvió agradecerles por tanta amabilidad. Ambos le aseguraron que no era nada y estaban felices de ayudarla, la dejaron descansar hasta la noche que la despertaron para que cenara con ellos. Mientras comía Rin no pudo apartar sus ojos de la pareja y la forma como se trataban haciendo evidente lo mucho que se amaban. Fue tan insistente que ambos se volvieron a verla preguntándole si estaba bien.

"Lo siento no quise ser indiscreta, es que ustedes se quieren mucho y estaba pensando si tengo familia o alguien más!"

"Seguramente, probablemente tu familia te esta buscando en este mismo momento!"

"No hay nadie buscándome!"

Ella no supo porque pronunció aquellas palabras, pero sonaba tan segura y eso le dio ansiedad. Con una gran sonrisa, Mizuki le dijo que ambos bajarían la montaña para averiguar algo que pudiera ayudarla a recuperar su memoria o reunirse con su familia.

"Gracias!"

Esa noche Rin durmió como un bebé y soñó con pedazos de su vida infantil pero al despertarse no recordaba nada. Tal y como se lo habían prometido, el matrimonio bajó la montaña en busca de información que ayudara a su huésped, cuando les dijeron que una aldea había sido devastada hasta las cenizas, supieron que se trataba de la aldea de Rin. Al regresar, fue Mukayo quien le contó lo que habían averiguado y la consoló cuando rompió en llanto dominada por la incertidumbre de no saber quien era.

"Ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre!"

"No te preocupes, yo creo que con los días empezaras a recordar cosas ya veras!"

"Tu crees?"

"Estoy seguro!"

…………………………………………

Las heridas de Rin sanaron con lentitud y dos días después pudo ponerse de pie y recorrer los alrededores. Estaban muy arriba en la montaña, rodeados de gran cantidad de árboles y se respiraba mucha paz, pero ella se sentía agobiada por su falta de recuerdos. Deseosa de ocupar su mente en otras cosas mas que su amnesia, Rin ayudó en todo lo que pudo, aunque era especialmente hábil para limpiar los pescados que Mukayo traía; enfrascarse en esa labor la relajaba y el olor a pescado parecía tranquilizarla, como si ese aroma significara algo importante, aunque era frustrante no saber que. Los días pasaron lentamente y pronto estuvo recuperada, un día muy temprano en la mañana, Mukayo la encontró sentada fuera, sumida en pensamiento.

"Que sucede pequeña, recordaste algo?"

"No!"

Rin tragó grueso porque cuando Mukayo la llamaba de esa forma tenía ganas de llorar, pero le gustaba porque la hacia sentir querida. Sentándose junto a ella, Mukayo le contó que habían encontrado ese lugar casi por casualidad.

"Donde conociste a Mizuki?"

"En el bosque, ella estaba perdida y yo la ayudé, pero eso fue en otra región, decidimos quedarnos aquí porque es muy apartado y hay pocos poblados alrededor!"

"Han soportado mucho acoso?"

"Algo así, pero no me importa, ella es mi vida!"

"Yo siento como un hueco en el alma, una tristeza que me agobia a todas horas, creo que tuve que despedirme de alguien muy importante, solo que no logro recordar quien!"

"Lo siento tanto!"

"No importa, estoy feliz que ustedes me hayan rescatado!"

"A ti no te incomoda que yo sea youkai verdad?"

"No para nada, me siento muy segura contigo! Porque me lo preguntas?"

"Es que pienso que probablemente hayas conocido alguno y por eso no me tienes miedo!"

Rin soltó una carcajada y le dijo que tener miedo era absurdo porque había muchas clases de youkais, al terminar de hablar, Mukayo la miraba con una sonrisa, repitiendo que sin duda había uno o más youkais en su vida. Aunque no recordaba con exactitud, Rin se sintió feliz porque él tenía razón y era una forma de recuperar un poco de su pasado.

"Mukayo puedo pedirte un grandísimo favor?"

"Claro lo que quieras!"

"Me ayudas a construir una choza junto a ese árbol?"

El youkai paseó su vista desde su cabaña hasta el lugar que Rin señalaba y le preguntó que porque le pedía eso. Con una sonrisa, le dijo que era necesario porque una pareja necesitaba privacidad y a ella le gustaba dormir corrido en las noches. Mukayo abrió los ojos de golpe y con la misma rapidez se puso rojo murmurando que se pondría a trabajar en eso esa misma mañana.

"Gracias, iré a dar un paseo!"

"Mucho cuidado pequeña!"

"Ajá!"

Mukayo se levantó y fue hasta su cabaña, ahí encontró a su esposa que estaba apenas despertando. Acostándose junto a ella, la rodeó en un abrazo y comenzó a besarla.

"Buenos días cariño!"

"Buenos días, tengo que decirte algo!"

"Que? Ella esta bien?"

"Si pero me pidió que le ayudara a construir una cabaña para que pudiera dormir"

"No te entiendo, no esta cómoda con nosotros?"

"La despertamos mi amor!"

"De que hablas…aahh! No lo puedo creer pero siempre somos muy cuidadosos!"

"Ella tiene un oído muy agudo!"

Los dos echaron a reír imaginando lo que ella había escuchado y se quedaron abrazados un rato, luego Mukayo se enfrascó en construirle su pequeño recinto para que pudiera dormir tranquila, al día siguiente, Rin durmió placenteramente pero empezó a tener sueños en que se veía a si misma, al principio no recordaba las imágenes, pero con los días los sueños se hicieron mas frecuentes y supo que eran dos hombres los que le hacían compañía por las noches.

Mizuki estaba dormida cuando sintió que su esposo la sacudía queriendo despertarla.

"Despierta cariño!"

"Que pasa, porque me despiertas?"

"Escuché a Rin quejarse!"

"Seguro estaba soñando!"

"Puedes ir a ver si está bien, por favor?"

"Porque no vas tu?"

Mukayo titubeó y le dijo que su aroma era diferente y no se sentía a gusto de ir a preguntarle. Extrañada, Mizuki se restregó los ojos y abrigándose caminó hasta la cabaña, creyendo que su marido se lo había soñado. Al acercarse se asombró de encontrar a Rin afuera vestida solo con su yukata viendo a un punto fijo en el suelo, tuvo que tocarle el hombro para que volviera a verla.

"Que sucede…oye porque estas tan acalorada?"

"Estaba soñando"

"Recordaste algo?"

"No, pero…."

"Que pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi!"

"Es que era un sueño tan…hacia el amor con dos hombres, uno humano y el otro youkai, era tan real Mizuki que podía sentir el aliento de ambos sobre mi piel, fue delicioso sentir sus caricias y besos por todo mi cuerpo, sentirlos dentro de mi, moviéndose con fuerza, primero uno y después el otro…el humano era tan tierno y el youkai tan apasionado, casi salvaje, tenía el cabello blanco como Mukayo y unas marcas en la cara, el humano tenía un tatuaje en la espalda y una cicatriz…"

Mizuki se la quedó viendo sin poder esconder su asombro, la forma como Rin describía sus sueños le provocó ir a buscar a su marido, arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor. Soltando una risa comprendió porque su esposo había dicho que el aroma de Rin estaba diferente, con semejante sueño no era otra cosa que excitación. Viendo la cara de espanto de su amiga, Rin se echó una risa y le dijo que no pensara mal de ella.

"Estas loca, parece que tuviste un marido o dos, eran apuestos?"

"Mucho!"

"Dijeron tu nombre?"

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida y soltando una risa le dijo que si pero que no recordaba cual era. Dando un suspiro, se sentó en el suelo a contemplar las estrellas, evocando su sueño y grabando en su memoria las caras de aquellos hombres.

"Regresa con Mukayo, estoy bien…si tengo suerte volveré a soñar con ellos!"

"Jajaja que descanses!"

"Igual tú!"

Al regresar con su marido, él la esperaba ansioso por saber que había pasado, ella no podía apartar las palabras de Rin de su mente y cuando se acostó lo besó apasionadamente aflojándole la yukata, extrañado le preguntó si estaba bien.

"Muy bien!"

"Y que le pasaba?"

"Estaba soñando!"

"Con alguien conocido, recordó algo?"

"Definitivamente alguien conocido!"

"Porque lo dices así…que pasa?"

Soltando una risita, Mizuki le dijo que en un momento le explicaba y terminó de quitarle la yukata, contándole entre besos los sueños de la pequeña. Mukayo no pudo esconder su asombro cuando supo que uno de los hombres era youkai y comprendió porque ella estaba tan a gusto con ellos. Los sueños de Rin siguieron dándole fragmentos de su vida pero nada concreto, siempre se levantaba excitada cuando soñaba con sus amantes preguntándose quienes eran y si algún día podría verlos para preguntarles quien era ella.

…………………………………

Sin olvidar las palabras del anciano, Sesshoumaru buscó en cada lugar y debajo de cada piedra hasta que finalmente dio con los restos de la aldea de Rin, pero el lugar apestaba a quemado haciendo muy difícil reconocer algún olor que les sirviera de rastro. Mientras Jaken removía el suelo distraído, Sesshoumaru decidía que hacer, tenia una corazonada que pronto encontraría a Rin, reparando en Jaken le dijo que dejara de escarbar.

"Si amo"

"Iremos a la aldea que quedó atrás!"

Inconscientemente, Jaken se llevó la mano a la cabeza para tocarse el chichón que le habían dejado en una de las aldeas y deseó encontrar a Rin para poder regresar al castillo. Cuando llegaron, nadie quiso hablar con ellos y la gente huía a sus casas amenazando con matarlos sino se iban. Frustrado y con ganas de dejarse llevar por la furia, Sesshoumaru empezó a caminar, estaba a punto de decirle a Jaken que se marchaban cuando sintió la presencia de una mujer y su pequeño hijo, volteándose para verla bien, esperó que ella hablara.

"Que hace un youkai como usted en una aldea como esta?"

"Busco a una mujer!"

"No me diga, ojos verdes modales de princesa y le fascinan las flores?"

Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza escuchando los latidos de su corazón pulsar en su sien.

"Ella les contaba historias a los pequeños, siempre había un demonio de cabello blanco y maravillosos poderes con una espada mágica, acompañado de un sapo con un báculo de dos cabezas que escupía fuego…es usted verdad? Usted es Sesshoumaru y usted Jaken?"

Sesshoumaru miró a la mujer sintiendo que el corazón no latía bajo su pecho, con una reverencia confirmó las sospechas de Hakura que lo miró de reojo, de ver los relatos de Rin, materializados frente a ella.

"Rin vivía en la aldea que esta hecha cenizas, cuando atacaron yo vivía aquí hacía semanas…nadie le va decir nada porque…bueno usted es un youkai. Después de la masacre fui a ver lo que quedó de la aldea…su cuerpo no estaba, pero el de Takemaru si!"

"Takemaru?"

"El esposo de Rin!"

Tanto Jaken como Sesshoumaru se quedaron pasmados al escuchar que Rin tenía un esposo. Aunque no era una sorpresa, para Sesshoumaru fue un trago muy amargo. Parpadeando un momento para no imaginársela en brazos de otro hombre, el youkai se concentró en la mujer que parecía tener más información que darles, lo que significaría el final de una larga búsqueda.

"Apuesto que sobrevivió, con la suerte que tiene seguramente está viviendo en las montañas sana y salva!"

Sesshoumaru miró la mujer un instante antes de ofrecerle una moneda de oro que Hakura recibió gustosa. Antes de irse lo miró de arriba abajo moviendo la cabeza incrédula, porque siempre había creído que las historias de Rin eran producto de su imaginación.

"Ella no mentía, con razón era tan buena contando historias!"

"Usted era amiga de Rin?"

Hakura soltó una carcajada y le dijo que no, luego tomó a su pequeño en brazos, les deseó suerte en su búsqueda y se alejó para reunirse con su esposo. Kouji la miraba embelezado, porque se había atrevido hablar con un youkai cuando todos huían asustados.

"Mira lo que tenemos mi amor!"

"Te lo dio el youkai?"

"Ajá!"

"Porque lo hiciste?"

"Ella siempre decía que nunca atacaría a nadie sin provocación, ojalá la encuentre!"

Cuando Hakura se alejó, Jaken se detuvo junto a su amo y le preguntó si empezarían a buscar en las montañas.

"Si, abre bien lo ojos!"

"Si amo!"

Se elevaron del suelo volando muy lentamente, escudriñando el terreno, tratando de encontrar el rastro. Así pasaron todo el día, por primera vez en dos años Sesshoumaru sintió sus esperanzas debilitarse, acaso no iba a encontrarla y estaba condenado a pagar por su mutismo el resto de su vida? No, se negaba aceptar ese destino porque aunque hubiera sido de otro, él la amaba más que nadie. Su mente empezaba a divagar cuando sus sentidos reconocieron el aroma de Rin y el youkai se movió con más velocidad. Al notar que el paisaje se avanzaba rápido bajo sus pies, Jaken se volvió a verlo.

"Amo la encontró?"

"Eso creo, esta lejos, llegaremos al alba!"

El sapo no pronunció palabra, solo cerró los ojos recordando la cara de la pequeña, deseando que el alba llegara pronto para verla.

………………………………………

Cuanto más se acercaban mas fuerte era el aroma pero había alguien mas con ella y uno era un youkai macho. Dando un resoplido, detuvo su marcha y le dijo a Jaken que acamparían hasta que fuera de día, la expresión del príncipe era de preocupación, por lo que Jaken no se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Las horas hasta el alba pasaron lentas, pero con el primer rayo de sol, Sesshoumaru se puso en marcha, con el corazón acelerado de no saber lo que iba encontrar mas adelante. Llegaron al claro caminando muy lentamente, Mukayo estaba de pie inmóvil, esperando ver a los youkais que osaban invadir su territorio; con paso firme, Sesshoumaru se acercó hasta estar frente a frente, sin darle tiempo a presentarse o hablar, Mukayo le preguntó quien era.

"Quien eres y que buscas aquí?"

"Busco a Rin, es humana, tiene ojos verdes!"

Mukayo arrugó la boca y escudriñó a Sesshoumaru con una mirada asesina, el príncipe percibió el aroma de Rin pero más el de otra mujer y eso lo tranquilizó suficiente para conversar con aquel hostil youkai. Mukayo cerró los ojos un momento antes de contestarle que hacía semanas él y su esposa habían encontrado a una mujer con esa descripción a la orilla del río.

"Que eres de ella?"

"Solo dime donde está!"

"Caminando con Mizuki…debes saber que no recuerda nada!"

"Que dices?"

"Tiene amnesia, estaba muy golpeada y tenía una herida en la cabeza…puedes decirme cual es su nombre?"

"Rin!"

"Que lindo!"

Comprendiendo que el youkai le estaba ocultando algo importante, Sesshoumaru lo taladró con la mirada en busca de una respuesta, pero Mukayo no cedió ni un ápice, esperaría a ver la reacción de Rin ante aquel demonio para decidir si echarlo o no de ahí. Al verlo, Mukayo comprendió porque Rin estaba tan a gusto viviendo con ellos, la pequeña no podía olvidar su pasado junto a un youkai.

Rin regresaba de dar un paseo con Mizuki, ambas conversaban distraídas riendo sin percatarse que eran observadas. Cuando Sesshoumaru sintió el aroma de Rin, se estremeció y su corazón pareció detenerse en su pecho, más cuando vio la silueta femenina acercándose. Ajena al drástico cambio que la esperaba, Rin no reparó en ellos hasta que Mizuki se detuvo de golpe. Al ver a Sesshoumaru supo quien era y experimentó una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, porque aunque no recordara nada, Rin tenía familia en alguna parte y tarde o temprano vendrían a buscarla.

"Mizuki que pasa porque te paraste…que viste…?!"

La voz de Rin se deshilachó al levantar la mirada. Algo en su interior se agitó violentamente, como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada. Paralizada, sus ojos escudriñaron las dos figuras, tratando de dar sentido a lo que su corazón sentía, aún cuando su memoria le fallara y no le diera razón de porque su cuerpo se agitaba. Suspirando profundamente, Mizuki se acercó a ella para tomarla de la mano y obligarla a caminar. En cuanto sostuvo su mano, la escuchó balbucear en una voz tan queda que fue necesario que le preguntara si había dicho algo.

"Que dijiste Rin, te sientes bien?"

"Mizuki, es él, con el que sueño, que hago?"

"Tranquila, por el momento solo caminemos!"

Algo recelosa, Rin avanzó tomada de la mano de su amiga y protectora. No podía dejar de ver al hombre de cabello blanco, algo en su mirada la desconcertaba, haciéndola sentir tibia por dentro. Caminando muy despacio, Rin logró apartar sus ojos de Sesshoumaru para concentrarse en Jaken que la miraba estupefacto, estaba viva, la pequeña estaba bien y eso era lo único que importaba. Sin poder controlar su emoción, Jaken dio un paso hacia ella. Dejando caer el báculo al piso, extendió sus manos llamándola por su nombre, Rin no se movió, pero el sonido de su propio nombre resonó en su mente como una explosión.

"Rin estas viva, pensé que nunca mas volvería a verte!"

Con las lágrimas nublando sus ojos, vio las imágenes de sus sueños mas claras que nunca, en ellas la criatura frente a ella siempre estaba a su lado, algunas veces para protegerla y otras para verla llorar. Por mas que trató, su mente no logró hallar el nombre de aquel diminuto ser, sin embargo sabía en su corazón que era su amigo y sin pensarlo se arrodilló para abrazarlo.

"Rin? Ese es mi nombre? Disculpa pero no recuerdo nada…sin embargo eres tan familiar, somos amigos?!"

Atragantado, el sapo estiró sus pequeñas extremidades para abrazarla y dejar que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos. Confundido y emocionado, Sesshoumaru los miraba sin poder creer que finalmente la había encontrado. Una vez liberada del abrazo de Jaken, se quedó mirándolo con una expresión extraña; los minutos pasaron y solo se quedó viéndolo, tratando de asimilar lo que sentía, una mezcla de felicidad, rabia y amor que la hizo sentir enferma y corta de aliento. Sin saber que hacer, balbuceó algo inteligible y empezó a caminar lejos del príncipe. Desanimado, Sesshoumaru la siguió con la mirada y permaneció donde estaba, estupefacto Jaken le preguntó si no iba seguirla pero el youkai negó con la cabeza.

"No me recuerda!"

"Pero Amo…"

"No Jaken no voy a presionarla, está bien y es lo único que importa!"

Mukayo lo miraba con los ojos como dos rendijas, y cuando el príncipe preguntó si podían esperar en los alrededores le dijo que le daba igual y empezó a caminar para alejarse de ahí.

"Mukayo dile lo que sabemos!"

"Díselo tu, yo tengo cosas que hacer!"

Mizuki se mordió el labio porque sabía lo apegado que estaba su marido con Rin y al borde de una separación, comportarse como un cavernícola irracional era su forma de lidiar con la ansiedad.

"Discúlpelo es que nos preocupamos mucho por ella, le voy a contar todo!"

Mizuki le dijo con lujo de detalles desde el día que encontraron a Rin a la orilla del río, de su falta de memoria y como recordaba cosas en sueños. Sesshoumaru supo en el acto que sobre los sueños, la mujer no le estaba contando todo, igual que su esposo y pensó que probablemente eran pesadillas, pero de todas formas trató de sacarle algo.

"Que es lo que sueña, porque no me dice todo lo que sabe?"

"Eso le toca a ella!"

El príncipe no comprendió porque Mizuki se rió como quien hace una travesura y resopló abatido, le quedaba claro que no sabría nada más y con una reverencia le dio las gracias. Con una gran sonrisa, Mizuki le aseguró que en cualquier momento Rin iba reaccionar y lo buscaría para hablarle.

…………………………………

Rin se acercó a donde Sesshoumaru descansaba con los ojos cerrados. El sol se escondía en el horizonte y el cielo estaba teñido de suaves tonos naranjas y violáceos. Al percibir como se le aproximaba el youkai contuvo la respiración. Tanto tiempo buscándola para que ahora tuviera que mantenerse aparte era un martirio. Sin acercarse demasiado, Rin lo llamó por su nombre pidiéndole disculpas por su comportamiento anterior.

"Recordaste mi nombre?"

"No, se lo pregunté a Jaken…tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte y no se por donde empezar!"

Sesshoumaru respiró profundo porque la actitud de Rin era tan diferente a lo que recordaba que le daba cosquillas en el abdomen. Se había convertido en una mujer sensual y segura de si misma cautivándolo aún más. Rin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, eran tantas las cosas que quería saber de si misma que le fue imposible decidirse por una y se sintió abrumada; por lo que decidió sentarse junto a él para contemplar el paisaje.

"Es muy lindo a esta hora de la tarde!"

Fiel a tantos años de frialdad y autocontrol, Sesshoumaru solo pudo juntar torpemente algunas palabras, ella no supo que pensar y su primera reacción fue levantarse e irse, pero recordando las palabras de su amiga, permaneció donde estaba. Los minutos pasaron y finalmente el príncipe quiso saber si iba preguntarle algo.

"Tengo tantas preguntas pero pensé que sería mas fácil y ahora me doy cuenta que las cosas no son como yo imaginaba!"

Rin se mordió el labio inquieta, había imaginado sentirse a gusto con el hombre con quien soñaba prácticamente todas las noches pero la verdad era que estaba incómoda, tampoco era de mucha ayuda que el pareciera tener una muralla invisible a su alrededor. Finalmente, derrotada por su silencio, se levantó y con una reverencia le dio las buenas noches. En vano Rin esperó escucharlo pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado y con una tristeza que le oprimía el corazón se encaminó a su cabaña con las ideas dando espirales en su mente. Al entrar, se topó con Jaken dormitando en el piso, al escucharla el sapo se sentó en el piso esperando que le contara como había estado su platica con el amo.

"Siempre es así de hermético?"

"Me temo que sí!"

"Jaken porque pasaron dos años buscándome?"

"Como que porque? Un día regresamos al castillo y oh sorpresa la niña se había ido, nos tenías muy preocupados!"

"El también?"

"Claro que sí, fuimos a muchos poblados, era frustrante, tu olor se desvaneció sufrimos los embates de un invierno muy crudo y para colmo de males un par de youkais averiguando sobre una mujer humana no es bien visto en las aldeas. Tuvimos que soportar de todo; miradas hostiles, pedradas y una vez nos atacaron con antorchas y flechas, pero nada de eso lo desanimó, jamás se dio por vencido, nunca!"

"Nunca?"

"Nunca!"

"Entonces si le importo!"

"Mucho!"

"Y a ti?"

"Que clase de pregunta es esa, que no me ves aquí? Mira mis pies tengo ampollas por tu culpa niña tonta!"

"Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así sapo tonto!"

Jaken abrió los ojos muy grandes porque en ese instante se había transformado en la Rin de antes, acercándose le preguntó si había recordado algo, con una sonrisa que mezclaba felicidad y confusión ella le dijo que no.

"No realmente, solo se me salió, como lo más natural del mundo…que raro!"

Jaken se la quedó viendo recordando todas las veces que le había servido como paño de lágrimas, sin atreverse a recordarle eso, a su forma de ver las cosas, la amnesia de Rin era como una segunda oportunidad para que su amo disfrutara de la felicidad junto a ella, pero con su hermetismo era como para cortarse las venas.

"Que, porque me miras con esa cara?"

"Es la única que tengo niña…estás tan cambiada!"

"Y como era antes? Peor?"

"Dame unos días y te digo!"

"Jajaja!"

Rin le pidió a Jaken que saliera para poder cambiarse, lo hizo muy rápido y le pidió que volviera a entrar para conversar, era claro que si quería respuestas sería de aquel diminuto ser, aunque no estaba muy segura de querer saber todo, porque estaba segura que había muchos recuerdos dolorosos.

"Jaken dime porque me fui del castillo?"

"No lo sé, un día regresamos y no estabas!"

"Nunca te dije nada, si estaba triste o me peleé con alguien del castillo acaso?"

Jaken se contuvo para no decirle nada de su amor no correspondido y le contestó muy seguro que ella no tenía problemas con nadie en el castillo. Extrañada, se rascó la cabeza y le contó que alguna vez había visto el castillo en sueños.

"Entonces recuerdas cosas!"

"No exactamente, veo imágenes, pero cuando sueño con el castillo la gente no me habla, es como si me ignoraran!"

El demonio palideció al darse cuenta que los recuerdos de Rin estaban mas a flote de lo que ella imaginaba y para evitar mas preguntas, le dijo que quería seguir descansando para recuperar fuerzas.

"Tienes razón, estaré afuera!"

Jaken se acostó y cerró los ojos en espera que ella saliera, confundida por la actitud seca del príncipe, se cuestionó si sus sueños eran reales o solo una mala jugada de su amnesia.

"No entiendo nada!"

"Con quien hablas?"

Rin se volteó, Mizuki la miraba con una sonrisa como si comprendiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Limpiándose una lágrima le confesó lo confundida que estaba.

"Es lógico, pero al menos recuperaste tu nombre y si había alguien buscándote, yo sabía. Dos años es mucho tiempo, cualquiera se hubiera rendido"

"Si tienes razón, amiga creo que descubrí algo más, estoy enamorada de él!"

La reacción de Mizuki fue sonreír de medio lado diciéndole que se había dado cuenta en el instante que al verlo salió huyendo.

"Pensé que talvez por eso me fui!"

"Que?"

"Seguramente como él no me corresponde decidí irme y el otro hombre fue alguien que conocí después!"

"Pero como estas tan segura que no te corresponde, pasó dos años buscándote!"

"En serio crees que su comportamiento es el de un hombre enamorado?"

"Bueno no sé pero como saber si es tan serio!"

"Sabes que es lo peor?"

"Qué?"

"Estoy casi segura que él sabe como me siento pero no me dice nada para no herirme. Jaken dice que he estado con él desde muy pequeña!"

"Yo creo que deberías darle tiempo o podrías buscar al hombre de la cicatriz!"

"Eso sería maravilloso, ver su sonrisa otra vez, reflejarme en sus ojos, me pregunto donde estará? Y si se murió cuando atacaron la aldea? Me da miedo pensar que algo malo le sucedió y no pueda volver a verlo!"

"No pienses eso, si apareció tu amante youkai a lo mejor aparece el hombre de la cicatriz!"

"Jajaja, ese youkai no es el mismo de mis sueños, ojalá lo fuera!"

"Pero es muy apuesto!"

"No estoy ciega, tu crees que debajo de esa mirada tan fría esté el youkai con el que sueño, el que me hace el amor y me dice que me ama entre besos?"

"Si alguien puede descubrirlo esa eres tu, entonces le vas a dar una oportunidad?"

"Si, no pierdo nada!"

"Bien dicho, ahora vamos con Mukayo para tomarnos un té, hace mucho frío!"

Agazapado contra un árbol Jaken procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar, la había seguido en un impulso, quizás porque no deseaba perderla de vista, pero ahora tenía más información de la que deseaba. Cerrando los ojos un momento el sapo meditó que hacer; y en cuanto ellas se alejaron, corrió a contarle a su amo absolutamente todo, el príncipe escuchó sintiendo que la sangre se calentaba en sus venas, mas cuando Jaken llegó a la parte de los sueños y repitió las palabras una a una sin quitar ni agregar nada. Cuando terminó de hablar, simplemente le dio la espalda y se alejó comprendiendo que su amo necesitaba tiempo a sola para digerir todo.

Sabiéndose solo, el youkai suspiró dejando que una sonrisa se esparciera en sus labios, nada podía salir mal cuando a pesar de su amnesia, Rin aún lo amaba y soñaba con él de esa manera tan excitante. Nadie más que él deseaba convertir esos sueños en realidad, solo era cuestión de tiempo. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rin salió de su casa, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado contra un árbol a tan solo unos pasos.

"Buenos días!"

"Buenos días Rin, adonde vas?"

"Con Mizuki!"

"Estaré aquí por si me necesitas!"

Rin sonrió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y apresurando el paso corrió a contarle a su amiga del cambio de actitud, que para los estándares del príncipe se había convertido en el extracto de la amabilidad. Jaken observó de lejos, suspirando aliviado y feliz de haberle contado todo a su amo. Al entrar a la cabaña, Mizuki y Mukayo la recibieron con una gran sonrisa dándole los buenos días; tomando asiento le contó a su amiga lo que acababa de suceder.

"En serio? Viste que era solo cuestión de tiempo, eso significa que pronto te irás!"

"Mizuki!!"

"Porque demonios la alientas? Ella no debería irse, esta bien aquí con nosotros que somos su familia, no me importa lo que ese sujeto diga!"

Rin lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y con voz quebrada le confesó que no era fácil dejarlos, suavizado en el acto por sus emotivas palabras, Mukayo se arrodilló y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

"No quiero que te vayas pequeña!"

"Pero debo hacerlo es mi otra familia, además yo lo amo!"

"Si ya me lo temía, pero más le vale tratarte bien porque sino le abriré el estomago!"

Rin se aferró a su salvador y lloró desconsolada, desahogando la ansiedad de su inminente separación, cuando estuvo más tranquila le dijo que aunque se fuera, prometía regresar a visitarlos y quedarse una temporada.

"Mas te vale pequeña, siempre seremos tu familia!"

Sujetándola por los hombros, Mukayo la animó a asegurarse que el youkai fuera todo lo que ella deseaba.

"Como así?"

"Pregúntale porque debes irte a ver que te dice, ese sujeto es muy mal encarado!"

"Tienes razón!"

El youkai soltó una risa y le dijo que iría a pescar, levantándose como un resorte, le dijo que lo acompañaba. Cuando salieron se toparon de frente con Sesshoumaru y Rin inmediatamente le dijo adonde iban.

"Yo también voy!"

"Esta bien!"

Mukayo vio a Sesshoumaru de reojo y tomó el sendero hacia el río llevando a Rin de la mano solo para atizar el usurpador. Cuando llegaron, el príncipe disfrutó viéndola pescar como toda una experta, sabiendo que esas habilidades las había aprendido después de dejar el castillo, muy probablemente de su esposo muerto. Aún no sabía que hacer al respecto, si decirle o guardarse la triste noticia para evitarle más dolor. Poniendo eso de lado para disfrutar haberla encontrado, Sesshoumaru se acercó felicitándola por sus habilidades.

"Lo haces muy bien!"

"Gracias, Mukayo me enseñó, también puedo limpiar un pez muy rápido, por casualidad no lo aprendí contigo o sí?"

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza sintiendo pena por ella y reforzando su decisión de esperar para decirle sobre Takemaru.

"Sesshoumaru quería preguntarte algo!"

"Dime!"

"Cuantos años tengo?"

"26"

"Ósea que hemos estado…20 años juntos!! Es tanto, porque me fui?"

"Eso solo tu lo sabías pequeña!"

Rin comprendió en ese instante porque le gustaba tanto que Mukayo la llamara de esa forma, luego le preguntó si sabía porque le temía a los lobos, porque en varias ocasiones había tenido sueños muy sangrientos que involucraban esos animales.

"Cuando eras niña unos lobos te atacaron!"

"Me salvaste?"

"Si!"

"Muchas gracias!"

"De nada!"

Sesshoumaru quedó cautivado por la sonrisa y le preguntó que mas soñaba a sabiendas que no le iba decir nada de sus sueños románticos, acomodando todos los peces en la canasta, Rin dejó escapar una risa y no le contestó nada. De regreso Mukayo se adelantó para darles privacidad, aunque en todo el camino Sesshoumaru no dijo ni media palabra.

…………………………………

Después de la cena, se aproximó hasta donde Sesshoumaru parecía dormitar, desviando la mirada un instante hacia el atardecer. Tenía muy fresca las imágenes de sus sueños y con él tan cerca parecía cuestión de un solo esfuerzo y aquellas imágenes serían una realidad.

"Interrumpo?"

"Para nada!"

"Quería saber si tengo mas familia además de tu y Jaken?"

"Te refieres a tus padres?"

"Si, sabes si era hija única?"

"No, tenías dos hermanos. Ambos, junto con tus padres murieron a manos de unos bandidos, me lo contaste cuando eras niña!"

"Ya veo, creo que he soñado con eso pero no me acuerdo, es borroso. Entonces soy huérfana pero vivía contigo, porque?"

"Fue tu decisión, en serio no recuerdas nada?"

Rin negó suavemente con la cabeza y Sesshoumaru notó en su mirada una tristeza tan profunda que se sintió conmovido hasta la médula. Sintiéndose inútil, buscó algo que decirle para reconfortarla, estaba a punto de hablar cuando la voz de Rin volvió a inundar el ambiente cargado entre ellos, mientras se arrodillaba frente a él dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos.

"Mis sueños son tan reales!"

"Dime que sueñas?"

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió a medias y mirándolo a los ojos, enredó sus dedos en un mechón del cabello plateado que le caía sobre los hombros, era lo mismo que Takemaru hacía con ella al dormir, realmente no lo recordaba, solo sabía que hacerlo se sentía bien y familiar.

"Dos años buscándome? Nunca pensaste que podía estar muerta"

"No!"

"Que tenaz!"

"Así soy yo!"

"Eso me gusta!"

Sesshoumaru sintió un delicioso ardor bajo la cintura y lo disfrutó a placer, no podía creer lo cambiada que estaba, su esencia era la misma pero se había transformado de una niña enamorada a una sensual criatura, una mujer segura de si misma que le agitaba la sangre de amor y deseo. Había decidido no pensar en Takemaru porque sentía su sangre hervir por los celos. Aquel humano la había hecho mujer dejando su huella en ella, ocupando el lugar que era suyo, pero que tan fácilmente había despreciado. Jamás sabría cuanto de Takemaru estaba presente en Rin, pero eso dejaba de tener importancia cuando la tenía tan cerca.

"Ya me encontraste, ahora dime porque habría de regresar contigo, es obvio que me fui por una muy buena razón, no será que peleamos y me lo estas ocultando?"

Los ojos amarillos relampaguearon y apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que se escuchó un siseo, Sesshoumaru vociferó desahogando la ansiedad de saber que todo aquello era su culpa.

"Tu lugar es conmigo maldita sea! No te estoy ocultando nada, y tampoco pienso pasar el resto de mi vida separados, te quedó claro pequeña revoltosa?"

Rin se mordió el labio emocionada y soltando una carcajada estiró ambas manos para acariciarle el rostro, delineando sus marcas con la punta de los dedos.

"Me quedó clarísimo, estas marcas son hermosas, ahora dime algo, siempre tienes tanta dificultad para expresar lo que sientes?"

Sesshoumaru apretó los labios incapaz de decir nada y Rin se rió entre dientes mirándolo con ternura, como si sintiera pena por su incapacidad para expresarse. Jugando inconscientemente con un mechón entre sus dedos, de forma tan natural que mantenía al youkai embelezado, Rin lo estudió unos instantes, sentado sin moverse, el príncipe sintió el peso de la mirada esmeralda como una fuerza que lo traspasaba. Ella sonrió apenas y después habló pero como si fuera para si misma.

"Parece que voy a tener que hablar por los dos! Quieres ir a caminar conmigo por el bosque? Te prometo portarme bien"

El príncipe sintió un escalofrió sacudir sus entrañas y poniéndose de pie le ofreció su mano como apoyo, con una sonrisa, Rin aceptó su mano y al ponerse de pie, se aferró al brazo youkai y empezó a caminar hablando casualmente.

"Si yo me acostumbro a tu silencio tu puedes soportar un poco de calor humano verdad que sí?"

"Si!"

Mientras caminaban, Rin le contó como habían sido sus últimas semanas dejando ver que estaba feliz, pero él detectaba un vació en sus palabras como si algo le faltara. Al detenerse para recoger una flor, le preguntó distraída si tenía familia.

"Solo un hermano menor!"

"Como se llama?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Y no te llevas muy bien con él?"

"Como lo sabes?"

"Tu voz te delata, porque no se llevan bien?"

"Es un torpe!"

"Ya veo!"

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca y fijó la vista en el cielo, era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sabía pero no se atrevía porque pensaba que era demasiado pronto. Concentrada en la flor, le preguntó como había dado con ella, el príncipe se crispó y guardó silencio por un par de minutos, luego lo dijo que había encontrado alguien que la conocía. Sin alterarse, Rin le pidió que le contara, porque tenía el presentimiento que algo muy malo había sucedido para que Mukayo y Mizuki la encontraran en ese estado. Notando la preocupación en su mirada, Rin se acercó pidiéndole que le dijera lo que sabía, en el instante que la tuvo cerca, Sesshoumaru quiso olvidarse de su tragedia y abrazarla pero sabía de sobra que no era el momento.

"Por favor dime lo que sepas, no saber mi esta volviendo loca!"

"Pero que diferencia hay si no recuerdas nada!"

Rin dejó escapar un triste suspiro y se entretuvo recogiendo más flores, dejando que el silencio abriera una brecha entre ellos. Con un pequeño ramo entre los dedos, Rin le dijo que regresaría porque tenía frío y sin más empezó a caminar dejándolo solo. El príncipe la vio alejarse mientras se debatía entre permanecer en silencio y contarle lo que sabía. Dando un resoplido, empezó a caminar hasta darle alcance, la encontró sentada en el suelo con la cabeza baja, llorando desconsolada. Sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco se arrodilló tocándola suavemente en el hombro, Rin no se movió hablando con la voz quebrada.

"Sé que alguien que yo amaba murió en esa aldea, no entiendo como es que me salve, porque sobreviví? Es como si algo me faltara, lo siento aquí en mi pecho…"

"Su nombre era Takemaru…era tu esposo Rin! Discúlpame si no te lo dije antes"

Rin levantó la cara y lo miró intensamente por unos instantes y luego repitió en voz muy queda el nombre de Takemaru varias veces, era como si al decirlo se convirtiera en algo real. Deslizando los dedos por su rostro, se movió para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego se puso de pie.

"Gracias por decirme…creo que quiero estar sola un rato!"

Sesshoumaru palideció un instante y negó con la cabeza, diciendo que no sería posible.

"No puedo complacerte, pídeme lo que sea menos eso!"

Rin quiso decir algo pero se contuvo cuando el príncipe estiró el brazo y suavemente le acarició la mejilla, en un impulso, Sesshoumaru se movió hacia ella y con delicadeza la acomodó en su regazo. Rin no podía contener la emoción que sentía y cerrando los ojos se amoldó al pecho que tan generosamente le ofrecían y se quedaron así hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando Rin empezó a tiritar en sus brazos, la llevó cargada de regreso a su cabaña y depositándola en el futón, veló su sueño hasta el día siguiente.

……………………………………….


	5. Empezar de nuevo

Capítulo 5

Empezar de nuevo…

* * *

Rin se movió en sueños inquieta y en el acto Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos, aunque murmuraba algo no se le entendía nada, frunciendo el ceño se acercó para tratar de entender, no estaba seguro que soñaba pero no era nada placentero, se movió con más energía y dando un grito se despertó de golpe, al abrir los ojos y enfocar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Estás bien?"

"Tuve una pesadilla unos lobos me perseguían, iba detrás de ti pero no lograba alcanzarte!"

Como adivinando lo que necesitaba, Sesshoumaru abrió los brazos y dejó que se acomodara en su regazo, limpiándole la frente llena de sudor con la manga de su ropa. Con los ojos cerrados, Rin respiró profundamente buscando calmarse.

"Fue horrible estabas tan lejos!"

"Estoy aquí!"

La mano sobre su espalda era tibia y llena de ternura dándole la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Acurrucada en su pecho cerró los ojos evocando el recuerdo de sus sueños, estando así podía creer que el youkai del sueño y este eran el mismo y eso la ponía feliz. Con la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza Sesshoumaru le preguntó si siempre soñaba lo mismo, sin abrir los ojos Rin sonrió contra su pecho y con la punta de los dedos acarició la piel escondida entre pliegues de tela, cuanta suavidad y tibieza, tanto que inconscientemente dejo escapar un suspiro, al contacto de aquel tenue resoplido con su piel, Sesshoumaru sintió una descarga de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo y la estrechó un poco mas.

"Mis sueños son siempre diferentes pero hay uno en especial que me gustaría mucho se hiciera realidad!"

Rin no pudo decir con exactitud pero casi podía jurar que estaba sonriendo, sintiéndose mas calmada se separó de él retomando el futón. Una vez acostada 

le pidió que por favor no se marchara, Sesshoumaru la miró intensamente durante unos segundos y luego hizo lo que ella le pedía y él desesperadamente quería hacer; más tranquila comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos completamente ida.

"En que piensas?"

"Trato de recordar porque me fui, que sucedió, que me obligó a dejarte? No lo entiendo si contigo me siento tan bien…siempre fue así?"

Sesshoumaru casi se arrepentía de haberle preguntado y fijando la mirada en un punto en la pared y le dijo que su relación antes de irse era algo diferente. Cubriéndose con la manta, Rin cerró los ojos procurándose un poco de sueño. Buscando estar más cómodo, Sesshoumaru comenzó a quitarse la armadura, abriendo los ojos Rin lo contempló absorta.

"Sucede algo?"

"Me parece haber vivido este momento antes, tu quitándote la armadura!"

"No te equivocas!"

"Dime más?"

En el acto el frío semblante se tiñó de angustia y con tono hueco le dijo que en su infancia viajaban mucho y a veces, muy pocas, él se había quitado la armadura para descansar, con ella a su lado. Rin esperó en vano que le contara mas cosas pero sospechaba que era demasiado para él y escondiendo su desilusión le pidió que cuando quisiera le dijera cosas suyas.

"Si me cuentas cosas a lo mejor eso me ayude a recordar mas de mí, esta bien?"

"Como tu quieras!"

"Gracias!"

Inclinándose hacia el le dio un beso en la mejilla y dándole la espalda cerró los ojos para seguir durmiendo. Estaba a punto de ceder al sueño cuando escuchó la voz de Sesshoumaru a sus espaldas.

"Tu color favorito es el rojo y te encantan los hongos asados!"

Rin sonrió y cerró los ojos conciliando el sueño casi de inmediato, al día siguiente después de ayudar a Mizuki con varias cosas, ella y Sesshoumaru fueron a dar 

un paseo, deseaba decirle muchas cosas pero todas se amontonaban en su pecho y difícilmente lograba desahogarse, sin embargo estaba decidida aprovechar ese momento solos para hablar con él.

"Cuando me fui era una niña inocente y tonta verdad?"

"Lo haces sonar como un pecado!"

"No me has respondido, no importa ya no soy esa persona!"

Rin lo observó feliz de ver agitación en su mirada, de pronto lo vio muy claro frente a sus ojos, tenía que ser ella quien diera el primer paso, mostrarle lo que quería o de lo contrario sus sueño nunca iban a materializarse. Dejando escapar una suave bocanada de aire, Sesshoumaru se concentró en la forma de su boca y le dijo que efectivamente estaba muy cambiada. Dando un paso para cerrar el espacio entre ellos, Rin le delineó la barbilla con el dedo, hablando con una sonrisa.

"Creo que te gusta que haya cambiado!"

Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza y Rin subió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla concentrada en la forma tan intensa que él clavaba su mirada en ella, soltando una carcajada, le delineó los labios.

"Me encanta cuando me miras así, me siento tibia por dentro!"

Sordo a cualquier sonido a su alrededor, intoxicado por la cercanía femenina, Sesshoumaru alargó las manos para retenerla junto a él en un abrazo sofocante, envuelta entre sus brazos lo sintió respirar profundamente, como si un gran peso se quitara de su espalda. Así los sorprendió Jaken que recibió la mirada fulminante de su amo, Rin se separó con una sonrisa de medio lado sin disimular su desencanto por no haber podido besarlo como deseaba.

"Mejor me adelanto!"

"Rin…!"

Cuando estuvieron solos Jaken recibió con resignación el golpe de su amo que le dijo entre gruñidos que no volviera a interrumpir de esa manera.

"Lo siento Amo!"

Rin caminaba muy despacio sintiendo el corazón en la boca, esperando que Sesshoumaru le diera alcance, pero al ver al sapo junto a ella, suspiró calladamente.

"Lamento haber llegado así!"

Ella no pudo mas que sonreírle, al ver hacia atrás se alegró de ver que Sesshoumaru la seguía a tan solo unos cuantos pasos, pero sin apresurarse en darle alcance por lo que converso con Jaken preguntándole detalles de su infancia, no volvió a desviar la mirada y cuando llegaron a la cabaña Mukayo los esperaba. Al preguntarle como le había ido en su paseo, Rin apenas contestó, desde una distancia considerable, Sesshoumaru observó como Mukayo la interrogaba y luego la abrazaba con la ternura de un padre, girando sobre sus talones se perdió en la oscuridad, buscando soledad en la copa de un árbol. Al verse solo, Jaken se acomodó en el tronco de un árbol, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando Rin lo tocó en el hombro.

"Puedes dormir adentro! Donde está?"

"Quien sabe! En serio lamento mi interrupción!"

"Olvídalo, se quedara alejado toda la noche?"

"No tengo idea!"

Preocupada, fijó la mirada entre los árboles, luego le ofreció algo de comida, que el sapo aceptó gustoso. Sentándose junto a él comieron admirando las estrellas. Cuando dejó escapar un suspiro, Jaken le preguntó que le preocupaba.

"El me desconcierta, en la tarde estaba tan…y ahora se va como si estuviera molesto por algo…extraño su sonrisa!"

"De que hablas?"

"No me hagas caso!"

"Te refieres a tu esposo verdad?"

Rin se limpió una lágrima, escondiendo su frustración con una sonrisa, admitió que pensar en Takemaru la ponía melancólica. El pequeño youkai estiró la mano y trato de darle apoyo con un suave apretón, en el acto Rin tuvo un estruendoso recuerdo y hablando atropelladamente, le dijo que se acordaba de una tarde en un río, ellos dos pescando cuando era tan solo una niña.

"Me divertí mucho esa tarde, teníamos que esperar por él y cuando llegó en la noche, me dejó dormir en su regazo…ay Jaken!!"

"Lo sé pequeña!"

No hablaron mucho después de eso contemplando el cielo, sumidos en pensamiento. Cuando Jaken se quedó dormido apoyado en ella, Rin lo levantó en brazos y lo cargó hasta la cabaña. Se preparó para dormir y luego de un rato de mirar al techo tratando de entender al youkai, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Casi de inmediato entró Sesshoumaru, se arrodilló junto a ella acariciándole las mejillas. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó le extraño verlo dormido, sentado con la espalda contra la pared. En un impulso, se acercó lo más sigilosa que pudo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego le habló con los labios rozando su oído.

"Estabas molesto anoche? Me dormí pensando en ti!"

"Estaba meditando!"

"Ya veo, entonces no estabas enojado, me alegro"

Sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, Sesshoumaru se acomodó abriendo un poco de espacio entre los dos, sentía escalofríos de tenerla tan cerca, sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionados y su sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro quitándole el aliento. Rin esperó en vano que él hiciera algo mas que verla y visiblemente desencantada se movió para levantarse. Antes que lo hiciera, la tomó de la mano reteniéndola a su lado, diciéndole que estaba feliz de haberla encontrado sana y salva.

"Me buscaste por mucho tiempo!"

"Yo…"

"Alguna vez te he dicho que me encantan tus ojos?"

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza, ella lo escudriñó un instante pero luego se distrajo con el ruido de Jaken despertándose, divertida al ver la evidente furia por la nueva interrupción, Rin habló muy quedo.

"Tenemos que conseguirle su propia habitación. Debo irme!"

"Adonde vas?"

"A entrenar!"

Rin se rió al ver el desconcierto en el rostro frente a ella y haciéndose una cola le explicó que Mukayo le enseñaba a defenderse.

"Puedo ver tu entrenamiento?"

"Supongo que si, debo irme no le gusta que llegue tarde!"

No apartó sus ojos hasta que ella desapareció por la puerta y cerrando los ojos se recostó de nuevo contra la pared.

* * *

De pie a la sombra de un árbol tan cerca que le permitía escuchar las indicaciones de Mukayo, Sesshoumaru presenció el entrenamiento impresionado con la agilidad de Rin, aunque no apreciaba el tono del youkai, por considerarlo demasiado brusco para tratar a una mujer, sin embargo se quedó callado. A pesar de lo frágil que se veía, Rin era fuerte y aunque se esforzaba tenía problemas con un par de movimientos. El entrenamiento terminó cuando recibió un golpe en el hombro. Inmediatamente quiso socorrerla pero se contuvo con la mirada de fuego que Mukayo le lanzó.

"Estás bien pequeña?"

"Si, el dolor es solo un recordatorio de que estoy viva!"

"Bien dicho, terminamos por hoy!"

Rin hizo una reverencia y se alejó moviendo el hombro lastimado. Mukayo estaba quitándose el polvo de encima cuando sintió la presencia de Sesshoumaru. Cerca, Rin recogía las 'armas' con que practicaba y observó el intercambio muy seria.

"Que?"

"Eres muy duro con ella!"

"Le enseño a defenderse, tengo que ser duro, ella puede soportarlo!"

"Le gritas!"

"Que quieres? Que le susurre!"

"Es solo una niña!"

Mukayo se volvió furioso recriminándole que exactamente ese era su problema considerar a Rin una niña cuando era una mujer.

"Pero es prácticamente una cachorra!"

"Tu nunca has tratado con mucho humanos verdad? Mucho menos mujeres, quizás sea joven pero es una mujer. No me extraña que te haya dejado!"

"No sabes nada de eso!

"Dime porque alguien como ella, que tiene tanto que dar perdería el tiempo contigo?!"

Sesshoumaru apretó los labios mirando al youkai muy serio, no tenía argumentos para desmentir aquellas palabras y se perdió en sus recuerdos de todas las veces que Rin le había dicho como se sentía, la voz serena de Mukayo lo devolvió a la realidad.

"Eres la viva imagen de tu padre pero son tan distintos, él amaba a los humanos, los respetaba!"

Al ver la expresión vacía, Mukayo se burló de él; haciéndolo rabiar aún más.

"Sorprendido niño? Conocí a Inutashio y a tu madre!"

Sesshoumaru no supo que decir escudriñándolo como si quisiera sacarle una verdad. Resoplando divertido le dijo que a lo mejor lo estaba juzgando apresuradamente.

"Y eso que significa?"

"Es obvio que es muy importante para ti, porque dejaste que se fuera?"

"No tengo que darte explicaciones!"

"En eso tienes razón, no soy yo con quien debes congraciarte!"

Sin decir nada mas Mukayo se alejó y cuando Sesshoumaru miró a su alrededor, Rin ya no estaba, se había marchado al comprender que la consideraba un niña, que la llamara cachorra le sacó las lágrimas. Ahora estaba a la orilla del río sin dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras. Cerrando los ojos confundida, se subió las mangas y ruedos para ponerse a pescar.

* * *

Acercándose a su amo, Jaken habló sin alzar la voz.

"Amo bonito?"

"QUE??"

"En serio cree que aún es una niña?"

"Tu que sabes?"

"No lo es, y no le gustó que la llamara cachorra!"

"Déjame tranquilo!!"

* * *

Cuando Jaken llegó al río, Rin estaba sentada en una piedra tirando piedras al agua, acomodándose junto a ella le preguntó que hacia.

"Nada en especial!"

"Y todo este pescado?"

Rin fijó su atención en los pescados junto a ella, en verdad eran demasiado y se echó una risita.

"Pescar me tranquiliza, me concentro solo en eso y el ruido mental se calla, además el olor me gusta, creo que es porque me recuerda a Takemaru!"

"Ya veo!"

"Recordé algunas cosas mientras pescaba!"

"En serio?"

"Ajá! Una vez me conseguiste una manta para que no tuviera frío mientras viajábamos, jaja la robaste de una aldea, era de color negro y amarillo!"

"Tienes razón, no parabas de quejarte por el frío!"

"Takemaru tenía una cicatriz en el pecho, yo le hacía cosquillas a la hora de dormir, recuerdo sus carcajadas!"

Jaken sintió pena por ella al verla con los ojos llorosos, dejando caer la cabeza lloró en silencio sin sospechar que cerca de ahí Sesshoumaru la escuchaba con sus emociones en un nudo. Limpiándose los ojos, Rin le preguntó a Jaken si creía que Sesshoumaru sentía algo especial por ella.

"Se sincero!"

"Nunca me ha dicho nada, pero no fue el mismo hasta que te encontramos!"

"Eso no me ayuda en nada. Lo peor es que no puedo evitar quererlo, ni siquiera con amnesia, pero para él solo soy una cachorra, una niña a la que no se le puede gritar!"

Acomodando los peces en una estaca para llevarlos, Rin le preguntó si los youkais tenían algún ritual de conquista; el sapo la miró desconcertado porque no se imaginaba a su amo haciendo nada romántico. Con el pescado a cuestas, quiso saber si Sesshoumaru había tenido una esposa, a la distancia, el príncipe cerró los ojos arrugando la cara cuando Jaken soltó una risa.

"Que es tan gracioso?"

"El amo bonito jamás ha tenido esposa!"

Rin dio un suspiro y murmuró algo que ni siquiera el agudo oído del youkai logró captar. Con expresión sombría caminó de regreso, Jaken se rezagó al comprender que sus palabras habían desmoronado más sus ánimos. Al pasar junto a Sesshoumaru, el ardor de una patada lo puso de cara al suelo.

"Como te atreves a burlarte de mi!"

"Lo siento amo bonito se me salió!"

* * *

De regreso a la cabaña Rin limpió los peces para asarlos frente a su puerta, Mukuyo y Mizuki se quedaron en su cabaña para darle espacio.

"Mi amor estará bien?"

"Si, pero tienen que resolverlo ellos dos!"

"Porque no me habías dicho que conociste a sus padres?"

"No se preciosa, mejor comamos!"

Antes que llegaran el olor a pescado llenaba el ambiente y Jaken se apresuró diciendo que se moría de hambre. Sentada frente al fuego, lo recibió con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a ella, preguntándole como estaba su hombro, esquivando la mirada, le confesó que le dolía un poco.

"Toma, póntelo donde tengas dolor!"

Rin sostuvo la hoja con la pasta color rojo oscuro sorprendida.

"Tu lo preparaste? Para mi?"

"Si y si! Mi padre me enseñó!"

"Gracias…yo no soy una cachorra!"

El silencio se vio interrumpido por el ruido de Jaken atragantándose con un pedazo de pescado, Rin miró a Sesshoumaru con los ojos entrecerrados y después se bajó la manga para ponerse la medicina, aunque el olor era un poco fuerte, estaba feliz de saber que se había tomado la molestia de prepararlo. El la miraba atento, cuando terminó puso lo que le había sobrado a sus pies se limpió la mano y empezó a comer en silencio. Frente a ellos, Jaken masticaba muy despacio sin perderlos de vista.

"No debí haber dicho eso!"

"Cierto, además eso de cachorra suena como animal y soy una mujer!"

"Ya lo sé!"

"Pues no parece…que hace falta para que te des cuenta?!"

"Lo se, créeme es solo que…!"

Al verlo batallando con las palabras, Rin sonrió y se recostó en él suspirando. Cautivado, no pudo resistirse al deseo de abrazarla estrujándola con desesperación. Demasiado pronto Rin se liberó del abrazo dándole las buenas noches.

"No me dejes sola está bien?"

"Iré en un momento!"

Se quedó ido viéndola caminar hasta la cabaña y cuando concentró su atención en el fuego, Jaken lo miraba perplejo.

"Que miras?"

"N-nada Amo bonito!"

"Mas te vale!"

* * *

Al entrar a la cabaña Rin estaba acostada de espaldas pero sin dormir, con cuidado Sesshoumaru se quitó la armadura, ella se volvió con una sonrisa y le dio las buenas noches; se quedó viéndola ensimismado, a pesar de su actitud había algo que lo frenaba para demostrarle lo que sentía, como si percibiera una duda en ella, como un cabo suelto, algo que no la dejaba seguir. En la mañana se extrañó de no verla en el futón, dando un vistazo a su sirviente que dormía completamente esparcido sobre el piso, se puso la armadura y salió. La buscó con la mirada, estaba hablando con Mukayo muy seria, se quedó de pie esperando ver que hacia; después de darle un abrazo al youkai, se lo quedó viendo y caminó hacia él.

"Buenos días!"

"Hola…sucede algo?"

"Quisiera pedirte un favor!"

"Tu dirás!"

"Quiero ver la tumba de Takemaru!"

El youkai la estudió un segundo antes de preguntarle porque, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, le dijo que era algo que necesitaba hacer o de lo contrario jamás podría avanzar.

"Quieres ir ya?"

"Sí!"

Sin perder tiempo Sesshoumaru dio dos pasos hasta estar junto a ella y una nube se formó bajo sus pies. En todo el camino Rin no dijo nada y cuando llegaron aunque se esforzó no logró recordar nada. No había rastros de nada, solo un terreno vacío cubierto por un pasto alto y muy verde. A un lado del camino Rin vio muchas tumbas, buscando con la mirada dio con la de Takemaru, la inscripción decía: "Takemaru, soldado y esposo"

Rin se arrodilló frente a la tumba y puso unas flores que había recogido en el camino. El youkai permaneció detrás de ella fingiendo interés en algo más allá, pero escuchando cada palabra.

"Hola, lamento si me tardé en venir pero tengo amnesia, Mukayo, la persona que me rescató dice que es por el golpe que me di en la cabeza. Me contaron que la aldea fue atacada por un grupo de bandidos y creo que soy la única sobreviviente junto a otra mujer…yo era tu esposa, no recuerdo mucho pero si tu sonrisa, aunque hacerlo me pone muy triste porque sé que nunca más volveré a verte, estoy segura que sigo viva gracias a ti…pero ahora tengo una nueva vida y no podía seguir sin venir a verte, espero que entiendas, supongo que es algo que te hubiera gustado…!"

Rin se encorvó sobre la tumba y lloró en silencio, ya no quería seguir batallando con su amnesia, lo que mas deseaba era concentrarse en ser feliz con Sesshoumaru dejando atrás la persona había sido. Antes de ponerse de pie, besó la lapida con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió al sentir a Sesshoumaru a su lado ofreciéndole su mano como apoyo, cuando sus dedos se juntaron levantó la cara para verlo.

"Te sientes mejor?"

"Si, gracias por traerme!"

"Quieres caminar un poco, a lo mejor recuerdes algo más!"

"Bueno, pero la verdad ya no importa, tomé una decisión!"

Caminaron en silencio por lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar pero no recordó nada, sintió un escalofrío al estar bajo un árbol a la orilla del río pero no pensó que fuera nada importante. De regreso, Sesshoumaru supo que debía darle a Rin espacio y se mantuvo alejado pero no demasiado.

* * *

Dos días después….

Mukayo la escuchó con un sabor de boca agridulce, visitar la tumba de Takemaru era el principio de su separación y era doloroso. Lo que mas le molestaba era pensar que el youkai no podía hacerla feliz.

"Cuando te irás?"

Rin se encogió de hombros y con voz quebrada le dijo que no estaba lista para separarse. Acariciándole la mejilla con ternura, el youkai le dijo que iba a extrañarla demasiado pero también tenía derecho a una vida propia.

"Tienes que irte pronto el invierno ya casi llega, ven a vernos en primavera!"

"Desearía que fuera diferente!"

"Igual yo, Rin estás segura que tu felicidad es con ese sujeto?"

"Eso espero, creo que el fantasma de Takemaru lo atormentaba!"

"Sigo pensando que no te merece!"

Rin iba decir algo pero se frenó un segundo conteniendo sus emociones, dando un respiro le agradeció por cuidar de ella.

"Lo hicimos con mucho gusto, no hay nada que agradecer. Prométeme que si algo sale mal regresarás inmediatamente!"

"Prometido, de todas formas vendré a visitar!"

"Mas te vale pequeña!"

Con una mezcla de tristeza y ansiedad Rin se abrazó al youkai con los ojos aguados. Mukayo la estrujó muy fuerte, dando un gran suspiro le dio un beso en la frente y se separaron. Rin se levantó y fue hasta donde Sesshoumaru contemplaba el cielo teñido de anaranjado. Sentándose muy cerca le preguntó si desde el castillo se podían ver los atardeceres. Antes de contestar, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con un brazo tirando de ella para que se acomodara de espalda a su pecho y luego le dijo que tendría las puestas de sol más hermosas de toda la región. Rin se derritió contra su pecho un instante eterno antes de volver a verlo, sin pensarlo, Sesshoumaru la tomó por la barbilla besándola, fue un beso electrizante lleno de ternura y que ponía fin a cualquier duda entre ellos, sin embargo, al separarse, el youkai quiso escuchar de sus labios lo que ya sabía.

"Regresarás conmigo?"

"Si pero…"

"Quieres quedarte unos días mas para estar con ellos, podemos regresar después del invierno, si quieres!"

Rin sonrió y lo jaló para darle otro beso, esta vez, Sesshoumaru la sostuvo por la espalda y el roce de sus labios fue mas intenso, consciente que Mukayo los observaba, el youkai se separó solo lo suficiente, hablándole sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

"Quieres ir a caminar?"

"Claro!"

Sesshoumaru la ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminaron muy juntos, el príncipe contestó gustoso a todas las preguntas de Rin sobre sus viajes, maravillándola con la noción de Naraku, tomándolo de la mano, Rin lo obligó a detenerse, cuando tuvo su atención se paró frente a él para abrazarlo muy fuerte.

"Ya entiendo porque me siento tan segura contigo!"

Aprovechando la cercanía, Sesshoumaru recorrió sus caderas con ambas manos, besándole la base del cuello, ella cerró los ojos metiendo las manos entre los pliegues de su ropa, los besos se extendieron hasta que una ráfaga de viento helado la hizo temblar. Un último beso detrás de la oreja y tal como ella le había enseñado, le habló con sus labios pegados al oído.

"Vamos, hace frío!"

"Bueno!"

Caminaron de regreso y al llegar Jaken les salió al encuentro preguntándoles porque se habían tardado tanto.

"Estaba muy preocupado, iba buscarlos pero el tigre no me dejó!"

Rin soltó una risa y dio dos pasos adelante dejando ver que venían de la mano. El sapo abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban y balbuceó varias palabras pero no se le entendió nada.

"Estás balbuceando Jaken y acostúmbrate porque me encanta ir de la mano!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada solo miró a su sirviente con los ojos entrecerrados, se distrajo por la presión que Rin hacía para que siguieran caminando. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña se encargó de encender el fuego, prometiéndole un poco de té, Rin sonrió emocionada.

"Tu me vas a preparar té?"

"Si, iré a buscar todo lo que necesito!"

"Te acompaño?"

"Quédate para que te calientes!"

Antes de levantarse se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso, Rin le sonrió con mariposas en el estomago feliz con su decisión de volver al castillo con él. Sesshoumaru regresó poco después y ella observó embelesada como preparaba el té, mientras llegó Mizuki para dejarles algo de comida, después de comer Rin se acostó en el futón y estirando la mano jaló a Sesshoumaru para que se acomodara junto a ella quejándose del intenso frío. Después de quitarse la armadura, el príncipe se acostó permitiéndole que se acurrucara en su pecho. Rin sonrió y metió las manos dentro de las ropas y le dio un beso jugueteando con su lengua sobre los labios masculinos, que se abrieron para ella. Se besaron sin ninguna prisa, dejando que sus bocas se acostumbraran a estar unidas. Mordisqueando sus labios con delicadeza, Rin movió las manos hacia abajo pero la detuvo con suavidad rozando su cuello con los labios.

"Que haces?"

"Tu que crees? Jaken ya se durmió!"

"Pero…!"

"He soñado con esto muchas noches!"

El recuerdo de los sueños lo distrajeron dándole a Rin la oportunidad de llevar la mano mas abajo, encontrándose con una fabulosa erección que le dibujó una sonrisa y sin perder tiempo comenzó a mover la mano deseosa de llevarlo al clímax. Dejando escapar un quejido Sesshoumaru le pidió que se detuviera.

"Porque quieres que me detenga? Te deseo tanto como tu a mí!"

"Si, pero no vamos a estar juntos por primera vez con ese renacuajo dormido al lado, simplemente me niego!!"

"Quien dijo algo de estar juntos? Yo solo quiero darte placer!"

Rin se carcajeó al percibir que ya no hacía fuerza, se dieron un beso salvaje y Sesshoumaru le mordió el hombro gruñendo de excitación. Rin se separó cubriendo de besos su endurecido miembro; grabando aquella sensación, el primer recuerdo de su nueva vida. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y contuvo cualquier gemido para no despertar a Jaken, y al estar más cerca del clímax, recurrió a todo su auto control para no gritar. Rin permitió que la cremosa descarga se esparciera por sus labios y con una sonrisa se apoyó en él, disfrutando como acariciaba su espalda enredando sus dedos en la melena azabache. Completamente relajada, Rin pasaba sus dedos sobre el pecho desnudo y no puso resistencia cuando la atrajo hacia él para comérsela a besos, al separarse le habló dejando en claro lo enamorado que estaba.

"Prométeme que no volverás a dejarme, no lo soportaría!"

"Prometido…tengo sueño!"

Sesshoumaru la arrulló con besitos en el cuello y acariciando su cuerpo suavemente. A la mañana siguiente, Jaken los contempló dormidos un instante antes de salir a caminar para disfrutar del sol matutino. Al abrir los ojos, Rin vio el rostro sereno frente a ella y parpadeó con pereza.

"Buenos días!"

"Hola, hace mucho estás despierto?"

"No mucho, tienes que entrenar?"

"Hoy no, porque?"

"Quiero quedarme aquí y disfrutar de poder hacer esto!"

Sesshoumaru recorrió sus caderas con la punta de los dedos, Rin se estremeció con una risita mientras le daba un beso. En medio de las caricias, Sesshoumaru le preguntó cuando podrían irse, ella suspiró y se acurrucó en su pecho.

"Vámonos mañana!"

"Volveremos te lo prometo!"

"Gracias!"

Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que el mismo Sesshoumaru le sugirió pasar el resto del día con sus protectores, cuando Mizuki la vio aproximarse supo lo que se avecinaba y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Pasaron el día juntos hasta la hora de dormir, cuando Rin regresó al lado de Sesshoumaru. Al día siguiente la despedida fue emotiva y llena de lágrimas, pero al mismo tiempo llena de esperanza de saber que se volverían a ver después del invierno.

* * *

Con su mano entrelazada a la de Sesshoumaru, Rin se elevó en una silenciosa nube blanca, dejando el lugar que hasta ahora había sido su hogar, disimuladamente se limpió una lágrima y se aferró al youkai. Bajo sus pies todo se veía tan diminuto y quizás hubiera sido mas significativo si recordara todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese momento, pero ahora era solo un paisaje. Estuvieron en tierra firme después del mediodía para poder comer. Antes de comer y mientras Jaken hacía una fogata para asar el pescado, Rin se entretuvo caminando por los alrededores y encontró un tranquilo pozo de agua cristalina. Estaba a punto de regresar cuando escuchó a Sesshoumaru llamarla, al darse vuelta estaba junto a ella, tomándola de la mano.

"Podemos venir después de comer? Para refrescarme un poco"

"Como tu digas, aunque esta un poco al descubierto!"

"No bajo esos árboles!"

"Tienes razón"

"Y es poco profundo, perfecto para darse un baño o disfrutar del agua!"

"Ya veo!"

Un rato después de comer, Rin le pidió a Jaken que se quedara ahí sin seguirlos porque iba a refrescarse. El sapo levantó las cejas y parpadeando se enroscó bajo un árbol, casi de inmediato se quedó dormido. Cuando llegaron al pozo justo debajo de los árboles, Rin se aproximó a Sesshoumaru y rodeándole el cuello con ambas manos le dio un beso jugoso, que al youkai le dio cosquillas bajo la cintura.

"Que hacemos aquí?"

Sin apartar sus ojos de él, se desnudó lentamente y luego caminó hasta la orilla probando el agua con la punta del pie, volviéndose a verlo sobre su hombro le dijo que la temperatura estaba deliciosa. Sesshoumaru arrugó la boca cuando le sopló un beso entrando al agua como si nada.

"Ven!!"

"Alguien puede venir!"

"Tu te lo pierdes!"

Sesshoumaru levantó la ceja, con la boca seca y sintiendo un delicioso hormigueo en la punta de su miembro, se deshizo de su vestimenta y entró al agua bajo la mirada atenta de aquella sensual y atrevida mujer que algún día había sido su protegida. En cuanto estuvo en el agua, ella lo rodeó por el cuello y comenzó a besarlo completamente pegada a él, dejando que sus pezones lo rozaran. Sus manos buscaron las curvas de su cuerpo y la acarició con desesperación, devorando sus labios en un gruñido. La sensación de placer no había terminado de asentarse en su piel cuando escucharon los gritos de Jaken llamando a su amo, en el acto, el youkai le pidió a Rin que se detuviera porque había un monstruo cerca de ahí.

"Demonios!!"

Rin dio un golpe en el agua y salió vistiéndose apresuradamente; en la orilla, Sesshoumaru, completamente listo, la miraba atento escuchando los insultos entre dientes, cuando ella levantó la mirada torció los ojos pidiéndole que se ahorrara cualquier comentario, especialmente un 'te lo dije'. Terminando de amarrar su kimono, anunció en voz alta, como quien habla con una presencia invisible, que se rendía.

"Me rindo, sino es el frío, es saber que hay alguien cerca y sino un monstruo que nos quiere de almuerzo…estoy harta!"

Distrayéndose lo suficiente Sesshoumaru hizo un ademán, terminando de alisar su kimono comprendió lo que le pedía y fue a esconderse detrás de un enorme tronco caído, palpando el cuchillo escondido en su manga. Vio a Sesshoumaru mientras se alejaba hacia el rugido del monstruo. Después de cortarle un brazo el demonio salió huyendo y pudieron regresar a buscarla, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, tallaba una lanza de una rama que había encontrado por ahí.

"Como te fue?"

"Bien y ese cuchillo?"

"Mío!"

Rin no ofreció ninguna otra explicación, tomó la mano que Sesshoumaru le ofrecía y se puso de pie. Caminaron hasta que el atardecer comenzó a dar paso a la noche. Después de comer algo, Rin se acurrucó con Sesshoumaru.

"Cuanto tardaremos en llegar al castillo?"

"A este paso unos 3 días!"

"No podemos volar todo el camino?"

"Necesitas comer y dormir!"

Rin se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados escuchando el latir del corazón youkai, un ritmo pausado que la tranquilizaba. Sonrió cuando sintió las manos masculinas, buscar su rostro, levantó la cara y sus labios se encontraron en un beso lleno de pasión. Separándose para dejar pasar el aire, Rin respiró profundo, disfrutando como la acariciaba, podía sentir la tela de su kimono débil ante el filo de sus garras, él era una combinación de ternura y encanto animal excitante. Enredando su dedo alrededor de un mechón plateado, Rin sonrió alabando su cabellera, aunque no le dijera nada, la mirada ámbar le transmitía su emoción de tenerla cerca, sus labios se movieron como para hablar.

"Que?"

"Tu perfume es único!"

Sonriente, cedió a sus deseos y escurrió las manos dentro de la tela blanca, cuando Sesshoumaru le recordó que se había rendido en la tarde, se encogió de hombros diciéndole que de solo verlo sentía cosquillas en la piel. La miró intensamente y con un solo movimiento la tela del kimono resbaló fuera de sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo, resaltando sus pezones firmes por el frío, los ojos ámbar recorrían su figura, disfrutando de aquella visión de belleza hecha mujer, lentamente subió las manos para acariciarla, su pulgar rozando suavemente contra la piel erizada por la brisa de la noche.

"Eres hermosa, tienes una piel muy tersa!"

Rin sonrió al sentir las manos alrededor de sus senos, deslizándose por su espalda, la atrajo hacia él en un beso devorador. Al besarse, Rin sintió el frío del ambiente entre sus piernas y jadeó calladamente cuando las garras la estimularon llenando el aire y sentidos con el aroma del deseo. Viéndola a los ojos la instó a que se acomodara sobre él, con una sonrisa alargó las manos y tiró de sus pantalones para descubrir su deliciosamente grande y muy pulsante hombría, sus ojos parpadearon de felicidad y un segundo después se acomodó sobre él aferrada a su cuello.

Con sus manos sobre las caderas, Sesshoumaru la ayudó a encontrar el ritmo, el vaivén de su cuerpo contra su piel, lo hacíaolvidar donde estaba o que Jaken pudiera verlos. Sus bocas se estrujaron en un beso eterno donde sus lenguas jugueteaban explorando y saboreándose mutuamente. Ella no se dio cuenta pero el youkai hizo un campo de energía alrededor y relajado completamente apartó el kimono que se amontonaba en la cintura.

A medida que el clímax era más difícil de retrasar, Sesshoumaru quiso otra posición y se acostó boca arriba, permitiéndole a Rin moverse sobre él. Podía percibir el latir acelerado de su corazón y el jadeo entrecortado se le grabó en la memoria con fuego, la sensación de sus dedos recogiendo el dulce sudor que cubría su cuerpo por la agitación. Muchas veces había dejado volar su imaginación tratando de hacerse una idea de lo que seria tenerla en su cama, entregada a él pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, cualquier sueño se quedaba corto.

Se sentía ligeramente aturdido de finalmente estar juntos, era mucho tiempo amándola sin tener el valor de confesarse ahora…ella estaba ahí, amándolo, llenando el vacio de su vida. Rin se aferró a él con todo lo que tenía, recibiendo el clímax como una sensación que la sacudía de pies a cabeza, los ojos cerrados diciendo su nombre en un tono grave y sensual. El youkai la miraba embelesado, esperando ver sus ojos, cuando se miraron ella le acarició el rostro. Percatándose del campo de fuerza que los rodeaba, soltó una carcajada y estiró la mano para tocarlo, era una energía tibia y brillante que la maravillaba.

"Me encanta!"

Rin lo acarició con las manos extendidas un momento antes de acostarse a su lado y cubrirse con su propio kimono; cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por un delicioso letargo y las manos tibias de Sesshoumaru reposando en sus caderas. A la mañana siguiente cuando Jaken los vio conversando, supo que algo era diferente entre ellos y se sintió feliz por Rin, finalmente había hecho sus sueños realidad. Contemplando el cielo azul, dejo escapar un suspiro, agradecido de que su búsqueda hubiese terminado bien, en tres días estarían en el castillo y podría descansar.

* * *

A/N: Gracias a la Dra. D por sus servicios!


End file.
